I Need You
by jenjenpeace92
Summary: [B.B] Dr. Temperance Brennan's parents past comes back to haunt her, but why does she and Booth have to take the blow? [B.B]
1. Sweet Dreams

**This is my first Bones fic so be nice!!! Lol. I watched Bones but then stupid SKY ONE took it off telewest so I can't watch it anymore and you all probably know this but BOOTH is the HOTEST!!!! LOL! Stuff in italics is Brennans thoughts. **

Dr. Temperance Brennan had just got home from a long day's work, she slowly walked into her apartment kicking her shoes off and throwing her jacket on the nearby table. She took her jacket off her collapsed onto the couch picking up the remote and flicking threw the channels, finnaly finding a documentary on a archaeological dig in the Sarhara desert which she quickly found interest in, sitting up and inetently watched the screen. She then fell into a deep sleep on the couch but was quickly woken by the sound of her cell-phone vibrating on the table infront of her. _Booth._ _Who else could it possible be?_

"Brennan here." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Bones, you need to come out here we've got another lead on the Hannah Stevens case." She groaned. "Problem?" He asked.

"No, yeah I'm absolutely smashed, I haven't slept in 2 days." She groaned again.

"Well it's not my problem, get down here now." He said sternly hanging up the phone. _Be more rude Booth! _She thought getting up off the couch. She walked back over to the door slipping her shoes back on and walked back out the door. She got into her car and drove down to Seaton beaches, trying not to fall asleep at the wheel. When she got there Booth was standing at the edge of a cliff at the most southern point of the beach staring out at the setting sun infront of him. She walked up behind him, he turned round greeting her with a charming smile which melted her heart every time he did it. It was very windy so she judiciously kept her hands at the back of her black skirt keeping it from blowing up. Booth then lead her down the uneven steps onto the beach were the body was found hours earlier.

"Why do they put steps like that there, didn't they know I was walking down it with heels on?" Brennan asked.

"No they forgot the Queen Bones was coming, sorry." Booth said sarcastically and he then received a slap around the head. Brennan then became frustrated when she couldn't walk in the sand so she stopped Booth used his arm for support and pulled her heels off, and handing then to him.

"You seriously think I'm carrying them?" He asked raising his eye brow at her. She then shot him the 'Dont even start look' He interpreted this and kept walking. The walked round a sharp corner and into a small cave where the body used to be, one of the other investigators then handed Brennan a platic bag which had pieces of paper with stuff scribbled over them.

"What are they?" Booth asked.

"Hate letter." The investigator explained. Booth and Brennan looked at each other._ This girl is 12 years old who would send her hate letters? _Brennan asked herself.

"I'm gonna take these back to be analysed, see you tomorrow." Booth smiled.

"No I'll take them, I've got nothing better to do." She smiled back. She took the letters from Booth and walked back to her car and drove to the Jeffersonian to give the letters to Angela and Zach for analysis. She walked in, Angela and Zach looked up and smiled at their friend. Brennan sluggishly walked over to seat next to Zach and sat down next to him putting her head on the desk. Not even looking up at them she put her hand up, handing them the letters.

"Are these the letters Booth talked about?" Angela asked.

"Mhhh hm." Brennan replied.

"Are you okay?" Zach quizzed.

"Mhhh hm." Brennan replied again.

"Do you have any others words in you vocabulary?" Zach quizzed.

"Mhhh hm." Brennan repeated. "I'm sooooooo tired." She moaned.

"Ahh quit your moaning Brennan." Booth said walking into the Jeffersonian sitting next to Angela.

"Did you sleep last night Booth?" She asked with her head still firmly on the desk.

"Uh yeah." He said wondering what this question was about.

"Well quit telling me to quit moaning." She said back angrily. Everyone looked at her and she felt there gazes piercing the back of her head. She lifted her head, and appologized. "I need to go home and sleep." She admitted standing up and walked out of the Jeffersonian. Zach and Angela looked at Booth.

"Guess it's gonna be me then?" he asked and they both nodded. He then ran out of the Jeffersonian and caught up with Brennan. She looked absolutely exhausted. "Bones you can't drive when your like this, you'll cause an accident." Booth explained. Brennan just looked up at him pleadingly. She then almost fell to the ground due to her tiredness but Booth was too quick and he then scooped her up in his arms and took her to his black SUV. He put her in the passengers seat tucking a single strand of her hair behind her ear and walked round to the drivers seat.

When he finally got to Brennan's apartment he walked round and again scooped her up in his arms with her head resting on his neck. He took her keys from her bag and opened the door it swung back hitting the wall behind it making a large bang. She didn't even stir. He walked into her bedroom and took off her jacket and slipped off her shoes. He smiled at her and walked over to the door.

"Sweet dreams Bones." he smiled switching off the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What do you think, PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. I'm Hungry

**First of all I would like to say thank you for all the reviews x3sierra, I dodododo, Ampersand Ellipsis, Jemb, Becca Hilpz, Rae + Fortune kookie 91. Thank you so much. And Jemb I like critisismn its good for a writer especially when it's someones first fic !!! And I haven't watched Bones in some time so I might be off for some time lol. Thanks for all your reviews keep em' coming. And I will definately make sure they are both in character lol! And can I say squaddle duck i'm from scotland to haha what a coincidence! CAN I ALSO ASK WHAT IS BETA READER? SOMEONE WHO READS IT BEOFRE YOU POST IT OR SUMTHING LOL! IF IT IS WILL SOMEONE PLZ POST A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THEY WILL!**

**THANKS!**

The next morning Dr. Temperance Brennan woke up in her apartment rubbing her eyes she sat up. _And how did I get back here? Booth. _She smiled at the thought of him, always looking out for her, as he always did. She stood up and went hopped into a warm shower, letting the warm water fall down her back. When she came out of her shower she quickly walked to the door in nothing but a towel, she opened the door slightly and peered through, it was only Booth she let him in and they both walked into the living room.

"You were too tired last night to drive, I took you home." Booth explained, fiddling around with his keys.

"Thanks Booth, I'll go get dressed and dry my hair, I'll only be twenty minutes." She smiled dissapearing into her bedroom.

He nodded taking a seat on the arm of Brennan's white leather couch again fiddling with his keys trying to ocupy himself. He stood hearing Brennan's door opening then she walked out fully clothed and carrying a yellowish folder, carrying evidence of their current case. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both walked silently into the hall, Brennan slipped on a pair of black boots and walked out the door. Booth handed her, her house keys and she locked the door slipping the keys into her bag. They both hopped into Booth's black SUV and drove down to the Jeffersonian.

"Did you sleep better last night Bones?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I did, just had stuff keeping me awake." She smiled nervously.

"Bones." He looked at her knowingly.

"It's nothing, really." She told him avoiding his worried gaze. He raised his eye brow at her.

"Fine, it's just these stupid dreams thats all." She confessed.

"About?" Booth pressed.

"Just this guy keeps following me and everywhere I turn he's there." She explained. "Really Booth it's nothing." She smiled.

"You know you should..." He was cut off.

"I know, you should keep track of what happens in you're dreams cause it could mean something." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"But how, what could that possibly mean?" Booth asked.

"That there is only one person on your mind." She said finally trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The both walked into the Jeffersonian they were greeted by Angela and Zach.

"Morning Sweetie." Angela greeted. "You look well rested, good to see." Angela smiled.

"Thanks to a certain agent." Zach teased. Booth shot him a don't-you-even-start look and he quickly stopped. Brennan smiled at this and walked up to her office. She placed the folder down on her desk and switched on her computer. She had two new e-mails from Detective Jackson who sent her information about their current case. Booth walked into her office leaning against her door frame staring at her as she was typing on her comupter. She looked up him staring at her.

"Booth." She said simply. He looked away, staring at something at the other side of the room.

"Wha...What?" He stammered.

"You're staring." She stated.

"Was not." He said childlishly.

"Okay, gotta go check something with Zack, see you later." She said walking out of her office speedily and walked into the lab.

"Hey, where is Ang?" Brennan asked.

"She's getting something?" Zach answered simply.

"And what is that something?" Brennan pushed.

"I have no idea." Zach smiled.

Brennan walked up to a computer screen across from Zach clicking a few buttons and stopped on a page with Hannah Stevens file on it. She stared at all the evidence they had about

"Another brain wave?" Zach asked and she just held her finger up to him signaling to shut up.

"What were the extents of the Hannah Stevens' injuries?" Brennan asked, Zach could see the wheels turning in Brennan's head, she had an idea.

"Uhm, severe cranial damage, her pelvis was completely smashed, she had many deep lacerations on her upper leg and she had cuts maybe from glass on the balls of her feet, could suggest a struggle." Zach said, raising an eyebrow.

"Detective Jackson told me that his team had totally ruled any way that she had been raped." Brennan said confused.

"Booth, we have reason to believe that she was raped." Brennan said walking quickly into his office.

"How? Detective Jackson said his team had ruled out any chance that Hannah was a rape victim." Booth said swinging in his chair.

"Yeah I know, why would they lie about it? The evidence is clear." Brennan sighed.

"Hey sweetie, Booth." Angela smiled.

"And how come she gets a 'Hey sweetie' everytime you see her but all I get is 'Booth'." Booth rambled.

"Booth you're such a child." Angela stated. "Anyway, Zach told me that you think she was raped, the Detective told us she..." Angela almost said.

"We know." Brennan and Booth said in unison.

"We're gonna have to go down to see her parents tell what we found." Booth smiled. They then walked out of the Jeffersonian and hopped into Booth's SUV and drove off to the Stevens household in the outskirts of the city. They parked outside a small house, with an assortment of flowers in all the colours imaginable. They both walked up the pathway to the door and walked up to the porch and Booth knocked on the door. A tall blonde women came to the door in a pair of ripped jeans and a pink top.

"I'm Agent Seely Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, are Mr. and Mrs. Stevens home?" Booth asked flashing his badge at the women.

"Uhm yeah come on in, I'll go get them." She said staring at Booth. She walked off down the hall and appeared again with Mr. and Mrs. Stevens. They both smiled sadly at Brennan and Booth and sat on the sofa across from them. The blonde women also sat on the arm of the sofa by Mr. Stevens and swung her golden her over her shoulder.

"Uhm we have reason to believe... that uhm Hannah is a rape victim." Brennan admitted sadly. The blonde women suddenly burst into tears, burrying her head in her hands, sobbing violently. She was Hannah's older sister and was obviously close to her sister, judging by her reaction.

"We are very sorry for your loss." Brennan said sadly standing up and walking up to the living room door. They walked out the front door when Hannahs' sister came running out the house and stopped Booth. He nodded to Brennan and she walked back to the SUV. Brennan peered over to Booth and Hannahs' sister talking, she had stopped crying and was blatantly flirting with Booth, him getting uncomfortable he moved away slowly, but she persisted. She followed him back to the car, he mumbled something ot her which made her back down and walk leisurely back to the house. When they got back to the Jeffersonian, Zach was walking out with Hodgins and Angela, the trio smiled and walked out.

"And their gone." Booth said simply. Brennan laughed and walked to her desk and picked up her bag. "You hungry Bones?" Booth asked charmingly.

"Matter of fact I am." Brennan replied.

"Lets go for food, I'm starved." He smiled and she took his arm and walked out of the Jeffersonian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R PLZ!!!!! Can some body be my beta person plz!! **


	3. Pretty

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate them !!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Booth woke up and stretched widely before walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. He strode over to the living room and plonked himself down on the couch, grabbing the tv remote and flicked through the channels until he finally stopped on the morning news. The news reporter, a tall, brown haired woman was talking. "A 25 years old male has been taken into custody today, after police found evidence leading towards him, he will be interrogated further later today." Booth jumped and realised that this was his case, _Why didn't Agent Jackson or anyone call me? _He thought. He ran through to his bedroom and picked up his cell and called Brennan.

"Brennan." She said.

"It's Booth, they took a guy into custody today for Hannah's murder!" Booth almost yelled.

"What! Why didn't anyone call? Thats my case." She said shockingly.

"Our case." Booth corrected smiling.

"Fine, our case... that's not the important thing here, uhm we need to get down to the precinct now." Brennan said running around her apartment quickly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a half hour, bye Bones." Booth directed.

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone. She speedily walked into her room and opened her closet and picked out a suit to wear. Once she was ready, she walked into her kitchen and halted at her coffee maker, switching it on and waited for it to make her coffee. She picked a mug from the cupboard above her head and poured the hot liquid into the mug. She walked into her living room and sat carefully on the sofa and sipped at her coffee. Ten minutes later Booth knocked at the door twice and walked in, he walked in the living room and smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled back.

"I wonder why Detective Jackson didn't call me." Booth wondered.

"Maybe he just didn't have any time Booth, he will have a logical explaination for it, he works for the FBI, they are logical, most of them any way." She said looking up at Booth.

"You're saying I'm not logical." Booth asked shocked.

"No, anyway lets go." She said prushing past him.

"Aye, aye Captain Brennan." He said cheekily. But she ignored his comment and walked out her apartment door waiting patiently for him to catch up. She waited for him to walk out of the apartment, locked her door and walked down to Booth's SUV. They both jumped inot the car and Booth speed of.

"Booth, is this the way you think I drive?" She asked gripping the handle next to her.

"Bones, men can drive better than women, it's a fact." Booth said smugly.

"Haha, where?" Brennan laughed.

"The survey of... Agent Seely Booth." He smirked.

"Reliable source." She laughed. They arrived at the police precinct 5 minutes later, they walked out of the car covering their eyes from the beautiful summer sun. New York was unbearably warm this summer and to make it worse Booth and Brennan had many cases out in the blistering sun, making the dead bodies rot quicker giving off a horrible smell. They walked into the precinct, Booth flashed his badge and one of the police-men nodded to Booth and then to Brennan but with a smirk on his face. Brennan ignored him, catching up with Booth.

"Booth, don't be all 'Why didn't you call' just be calm." Brennan advised. He rolled his eyes at her and walked into the next to the interrogation room. Detective Jackson was standing at the glass seperating the two rooms staring intently at the man taken into custody.

"Ahh Agent Booth." Detective Jackson said slipping his hands into his pockets walking slowly over to Booth and Brennan.

"Detective Jackson." Brennan said nudging Booth.

"Detective." Booth said slowly.

"I want to apologize for not calling you last night, busy with the case and stuff." Detective Jackson said smiling at Brennan. Brennan glared at him and the msile on his face slowly faded, he then looked at Booth who was also glaring at him. He quickly walked away from Booth and Brennan, talking to the Policeman who was in the corridor, still staring at Brennan not listening to his conversation.

"Booth, why is that guy staring at me?" Brennan asked pointing at him.

"Dunno, I'll go ask him." Booth said but before Brennan could answer he already walked over to him. They were both whispering very quietly. Booth then looked up at Brennan and nodded with a huge grin plastered on his face. He walked back to Brennan still grinning. He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Booth, Booth what did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Booth replied. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder waiting for a reply. He looked at her still smiling.

"God Booth tell me." She pleaded.

"Fine all he said was that you are very, very pretty and he would like to go out with you." He admitted.

"Then why are you smiling so much." Brennan smiled.

"He asked me if we were dating." Booth said chuckled.

"You nodded?" She asked confused.

"I was answering his first statement." Booth smiled. She raised her eye-brows at him. "You are very, very pretty." He smiled, walking off to the interrogation room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the Jeffersonian, Angela and Brennan were talking about Booths comment earlier on. They had been chatting for quite a while after Zach had left.

"So you and Mr. Hotty FBI then." Angela teased.

"No! It was just a comment Angela, no intent made, just repeating what the other Detective said." Brennan asured her. Two seconds later Parker came bounding round the corner and into Brennans office.

"Hi Dr. Bones." Parker shouted excitedly. Both women jumped but realised it was only Parker.

"Hey sweetie, What are you doing here?" Angela asked sweetly.

"My dad forgotted some stuffs that he needs for something." He said childlishly. "He's just over there." He pointed behind him. "Whats you doing Dr. Bones?" He asked inquisitively.

"We are talking about some stuff for our case." Brennan replied to the eager child.

"Ah ha finally, you said 'our case'." Booth said coming round the corner scopping his son up in his arms in the process.

"Hey." Brennan said quietly. He looked from Parker to Brennan then to Angela who couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Ang? What the hell are you smiling at?" Booth said.

"Ohhhh daddy saided a bad word, he did didn't he Dr. Bones." Parker said and Booth looked pleadingly at Brennan.

"Yeah he did Parker a really bad word, you should say sorry." Brennan said containing her laughter.

"Sorry Parker." He said rolling his eyes.

"To Dr. Bones and Angela to daddy." Parker laughed. Booth pointed at Brennan.

"You, I'm sorry Angela, sorry Bones." He sighed. "Now Parker, thank you for that, lets go." Booth said leading his son away.

"Bye Dr. Bones, Bye Angela." Parker shouted, waving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hannah Stevens case had been finished for almost a wekk now and Booth and Brennan were getting bored waiting on a case. Angela had finally stopped teasing Brennan about Booth comment but to Brennan the comment wasn't that big a deal. Everytime Booth walked in she hoped he had a yellow file in his had, and so far she had no such luck. But that changed when Booth, Angela, Zach and Hodgins walked in all smiling.

"Why are you all smiling like that?" Brennan asked puzzled.

"We are all going to Miami!" Angela shouted like a little child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was that and btw this fic is set in New York sorry I didn't state that anywho PLZ REVIEW and BTVSFIFI yes you can be my BETA person !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Gunshots

**Disclaimer: I dont own bones(for some strange reason?)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Why are you all smiling like that?" Brennan asked puzzled. _

_"We are all going to Miami!" Angela shouted like a little child._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Miami?" Brennan gasped.

"Yeah, isn't it great, sun, sea and the hottest guys all those things in one place." Angela smiled excitedly.

"Uhm hello, I'm still in the same room." Hodgins said from behind them. Angela swirled round and smiled sweetly hoping he would forgive her. He smiled back nodding slightly. Brennan sat at her desk fiddling about with the countless files on her desk.

"Oh no, no you don't, you are not even letting the thought come into you're head." Booth said.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You're thinking about not going. I can tell. You're giving me the 'Oh damn all my Bones' look." Booth said immitating Brennan's voice, doing a horrible job.

"I am not, okay I am a little, fine I don't want to go." She complained.

"Why, why don't you want to go? What could possibly be wrong with going to Miami." Angela said folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing it's just..." She stopped.

"Bones." Booth said.

"What?" Brennan turned.

"No I was answering your question, you don't want to go because of all your Bones." Booth said.

"Sweetie don't you ever want to do anything else apart from look at Bones?" Angela sighed. Brennan sighed deeply, looking up at her friends, who were trying to make her come.

"Yes, but..." She stopped.

"No, you have to come Bones, please." Booth said using his charm smiled making Brennan melt. She looked up at him, recovering from his smile.

"Fine, I'll come." Brennan said defeated. Angela, Zach and Hodgins all looked at her shocked. She looked up them puzzled.

"How can he make you come and we can't?" Zach pointed. Brennan just looked away.

"Yeah how can Mr Hotty FBI do it and we can't?" Angela asked. Brennan bowed her head keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the ground, ignoring the questions that were being asked by her friends. Booth stood smiling uncontrolably at the situation his partner was in, finding it hilarious he burst out laughing making all his colleagues look at him.

"What are _you _laughing at?" Hodgins asked. Booth then slipped his hands into his pockets trying to wipe the smile on his face.

"I'm ' Mr Hotty FBI ', I can do anything." Booth said triumphantly. They all looked up at him and sighed.

"Your cockyness annoys me." Angela admitted.

"That wasn't a denial." Booth laughed and Angela slapped his arm.

"Forget about Booth's cockyness, it will take forever." Brennan said and Booth's jaw dropped. "It's true." She said.

"We are going to Miami." Angela said happily.

"We are going to Miami." Brennan sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stepped out of the airport they were greeted by the warmth of a beautiful summers night. The sun was just setting along the horizon, painting the sky with pinks, oranges and purples. There was a light breeze swirling through the air, blowing the leaves on the trees making them rustle. The hailed a cab and went to their hotel. Their hotel was just across the street from the beach, which highly pleased Angela. They walked into the lobby and walked up to the front desk to get their keys. They were welcomed by a woman in her mid-thirties who was wearing three quarter length jeans and a white tank-top. She looked up smiling at the group.

"Uh Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Montenegro and Addy please." Hodgins said politely. The woman looked up and handed Hodgins the three room keys. Brennan looked up and gasped. Angela looked and her and laughed.

"Good luck sweetie." She laughed sarcastically. She looked up at the two men and folded her arms. Booth laughed looking quickly at the floor but Zach just smiled.

"Okay, how are we going to work this out." Zach asked finally afetr moments of silence.

"No, working out is needed Zach, I get the room to myself and you and Booth share." Brennan finalised.

"No, no no you see Bones, that is not the fair way to work it out." Booth corrected.

"Fine, rock paper scissors." Zach ended.

"Fine." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"1, 2, 3." They all said.

"Haha, I win." Zach said succesfully. Brennan just grabbed the key out of his hand and stormed off to her and Booth's room. "Good luck Brennan? Good luck Booth." Zach said smiling, walking off to his own room. Booth slowly walked into his and Brennans room. She was sitting on the bed with the TV remote firmly in her hand.

"You did that on purpose." Brennan laughed. He shook his head, walking over to the bed and taking the seat next to her.

"Did not, was kinda fun though." He laughed and she pushed his away slightly. "Ow." He said sarcastically.

"Baby." She smiled. There was a knock at the door then Angela, Hodgins and Zach walked in.

"You guys hungry?" Angela asked. They both nodded eagerly.

"We will meet you down in the lobby in 30 minutes, see ya." Angela shouted.

"30 minutes, Angela?" Booth said in awe. Brennan just shook her head and stepped into the shower. Booth stayed put on the edge of the bed and flicked throught the channel until he stopped at one of the movie channels that was showing James Bond - Casino Royale. He walked over to his suitcase and opened it still eyes fixed on the TV. He pulled out a blue shirt and a pair of jeans, he lifted his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular shoulders and his naked torso. He walked over to the edge of the bed and changed his jeans. He dropped his shirt on the edge of the bed and lay down on the bed, his gaze fixed on the TV. Moments later Bones walked out of the bathroom in a emerald green dress, carrying a bundle of clothes. Booths mouth wouldn't shut. She looked up at him from her suitcase and smiled.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You look ... amazing Bones." He commented.

"Thank you Booth." She replied smiling looking down at his physique. "So do you." She laughed as he put on his shirt.

"Yes I do." He smiled cockyily. She rolled her eyes at him and picked up her bag and motioned to the door he nodded grabbing his jacket.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her out of the room and down the corridor to the lobby to meet their friends.

After dinner the group went over to the bar and sat talking. The barman, Joe who had also joined thier conversation was arguing with Booth about some very imature topic that Brennan and the other had completely ignored. Brennan just rolled her eyes and as she did so she saw a man, that she knew she remembered from somewhere. His face was so familiar, but she couldn't find a name. He was now staring at her very intently but when he realised who she was he darted out the bar and across the road and onto the beach. Finally Booth and the barman had stopped arguing and he looked at her.

"Whats up Bones?" Booth asked drinking his beer.

"Nothing, well this guy from across there was staring right?" She started.

"Don't blame him." Booth whispered. She warned him.

"Anyway, he looked at me realised who I was and ran out to the beach." Brennan explained.

"Well, I don't know." Booth shrugged.

"What doesn't Booth know?" Angela asked.

"Anything." Hodgins laughed.

"Thanks man." Booth smiled embarrased. Brennan looked at him sympathetically, and shook her head.

"Hey, you guys want to go down to the beach?" Angela asked smiling. Everyone nodded, and headed out of the restaurant. The walked across the road and onto the golden beaches opposite them. Angela and Brennan slipped off their heels and continued to walk across the sand. They walked right down to the water and let the water soak their feet. As they walked along they saw a man just standing at the waters edge, staring blankly onto the horizon. As Brennan got closer she finally noticed who it was. It was the man from the bar. He heard their silent footsteps drawing closer to him, and turned. Just staring.

"Ah Dr. Brennan." The man said.

"Yes?" She said nervously, feeling Booth moving closer to her side.

"You I loved your book, powerful writing, and dedicating it to Agent Booth here, what a nice gesture." He rambled on.

"Told you." Booth whispered.

"And you are?" Hodgins spoke up from beside Angela.

"My name is not relevant Jack, what is, is what is in my back pocket." He smirked evily. Booth looked at him very suspiciously, trying to fugure out what was going on. Within seconds of Booth's thought a gunshot rang through the air, the blast bouncing off the cliffs behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Who got hit???? _

_PLZ REVIEW!!!! PLZ :D_


	5. Deadly serious

  
**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW PPL :D 9ud9id190ne6ad, Irishchic20, jemb and Montreal Squint. Means alot :D:D:D** **I had to leave a cliffie at the end of the last one. **   
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_   
_Previously: _

_"And you are?" Hodgins spoke up from beside Angela._

_"My name is not relevant Jack, what is, is what is in my back pocket." He smirked evily. Booth looked at him very suspiciously, trying to fugure out what was going on. Within seconds of Booth's thought a gunshot rang through the air, the blast bouncing off the cliffs behind them._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_   
Booth slowly slid his gun back into his coat pocket and sighed heavily. He shot him straight in the head, seconds before he shot Brennan. The rest of the group just looked at him in awe, looking at the dead man lying on the sand in front of them and then back to Booth and the gun he was slipping into his coat pocket.   
"Okay, hold on, one why do you have your gun on holiday with you? And two nice shot." Angela said letting out that one breath that she had been holding since they started talking to the man. Hodgins wrapped a comforting arm around her and kissed her forehead. Brennan just stood, shell shocked. She turned round facing Booth, she walked up to him slowly then wrapped her arms round his neck and buried head in his shoulder.   
"You have got to stop this whole saving my life thing you know." She laughed sarcastically.   
"Never." He chuckled quietly. She was first to pull away. And as she turned around, she looked down at the ground to see that the man had the gun in his hand and if Booth wasn't Booth she would be dead. She quickly turned round closing her eyes, looking up at the road, she saw two police cars and two agents came running towards them.   
"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. We were at the bar up there when we heard a gunshot, are you all okay?" One agent said.   
"Yes we are all fine, thanks to Booth." Angela piped up from the back of the group.   
"Good, I'm Agent Marc Silverman and this is Agent Steven MacDonald. Can I ask what happened?" He asked, directed at Booth.   
"Well we were at the bar up there and he was up there at the bar and Temperance saw him staring. But when she stared back he ran out down to the beach. After that we were walking down the beach and he was just standing there staring out to the water, when he heard us he turned and started talking to us." Booth explained.   
"What was he saying?" Agent Silverman asked.   
"That he loved my book and it was a nice gesture that I dedicated it to Booth, then Booth shot him before he shot me." Brennan finished walking back to the hotel. Booth looked at the rest of them and sighed, jogging off trying to catch up with Brennan. He called after her but the answer was silence, she kept striding up the pavement no even looking back. When he finnaly caught up with her she just kept walking not looking at him.   
"Bones, Bones stop." He said and she finally halted. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.   
"You know what I noticed? That you have saved my life 3 or four times and..." She stopped. "I noticed that, 'What if Booth wasn't there? I would be in a coffin somewhere." She said as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.   
"But Bones, I'm not going anywhere, you hear me, I will always be hear." He said wiping the tear off her cheek. She looked up at him lovingly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He outstreched his arm and offered her his hand, she smiled and took his hand and they both walked back to their hotel.   
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_   
The walk up to the hotel had been a quiet one, they both walked in complete silence. She was looking one way but he just looked after her, her eyes were fixed on the road infront of her not taking her eyes of it. When they arrived at the hotel, Booth pulled out the room key and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she walked quickly across the room and into the bedroom. She slammed the door behind her throwing her bag on the bed and she sank down onto the floor leaning on the door behind her. _Why? Why me? Why now, I'm on vacation, I should be relaxing on the beach not getting shot at! _She thought loudly. _Hey I am on vacation, and I should not be in here alone feeling sorry for myself. _She thought again. So she stood up and pulled her suitcase from under her bed and pulled out a pair of turquoise pajama pants and a white tank top. She quickly got changed and put her suitcase away. She slowly opened the door and peered her head out the door.   
"It's about time." Booth said from the floor beside her.   
"Why are you on the floor?" Brennan asked.   
"Waiting for you, are you okay?" Booth asked standing up next to her.   
"I'm fine Booth, I'm fine." She replied.   
"Thanks to me." He said happily, taking off his jacket and throwing it otno the corner of the couch. Sitting down he picked up the Tv remote and started flicking through the channels.   
"You know Booth, you can severely strain your eyes watching Tv and it can damage your brain." Brennan explained. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.   
"You know Bones, you are on vacation and severe pain can be caused if you continue to act like you not on vacation." He said cheekily.   
"And were is the severe pain going to come from?" She laughed.   
"Me." He said definately.   
"How? Are you going to pull one of you Army Sniper moves on me?" She laughed.   
"I would hurt you, I was just kidding." He smiled, giving up completely with the TV.   
"Hurt me? Booth I could take you down." Brennan asured.   
"You're serious?" Booth asked incrediously.   
"Deadly." She replied seriously.   
_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I know this chapter is shorter but the next one will be longer! I promise lol **   
**PLZ KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!**


	6. Fun at The Beach

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING PLZ KEEP THEM COMING :D !!!!!! **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Brennan woke up to the sound of the shower beating of the walls in the bathroom, sending steam out the door, condensing the windows. She placed her head back on the pillow, playing around with the corner of one of Booths pillow. She heard a light humming sound coming from the shower and smiled. _Booth humming in the shower, predictable._ The shower suddenly stopped and she heard the screen door open, screeching as it opened. Minutes later he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waste, he looked around the room and his eyes finally stopped at the bed, he jumped a little not knowing she was awake. She looked at him and smiled, trying desperately to keep her eyes on his. After he had left the room to go get dressed she walked through to the front room and switched on the TV, after minutes of channel hopping she threw the remote on the sofa next to her and sighed. There was two sharp chaps at the door and Angela, Hodgins and Zach walked in all smiling. Brennan just looked up suspiciously, they all took a seat on the many seats dotted around the room.

"What now?" She asked finally.

"Nothing sweetie." Angela answered. "Okay fine, go get ready we are going to the beach." Angela finally said.

"The beach will be closed Ang, after what happened last night." Brennan said sadly. Angela walked up to the couch Brennan was sitting on and placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Sweetie, it's Miami, there is beaches everywhere." Angela assured. "Believe me we will be going to the beach, and you are coming too." Angela smiled. "And tell Mr. Hotty FBI to get his sexy ass moving." She said laughing walking out of the room.

"Guess we are going to the beach then?" Booth asked from the doorway and she jumped slightly.

"Yeah, Angela's orders." Brennan smiled shooing him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan walked the bedroom and yanked her suitcase out of under her side of the bed opened it, taking the top layer of her clothes she pulled out her bikini's. She had packed three of her favorites. She had a choice between a emerald one that tied behind her neck or a yellow one or a sky blue one. Booth knocked on the door.

"Come in." She hollered. He walked in slowly and pulled his suitcase out from under the bed. Brennan stood pondering over which one to wear, Booth looked up at her and smiled.

"The emerald one." He said pulling out three pairs of swimming shorts. As she looked up, she laughed.

"Crazy ties, crazy socks and crazy swimming shorts, now I've seen it all." Brennan laughed picking up the emerald bikini and the light green sarong and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Booth just smiled and chose a pair of shorts.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Seriously!" Angela exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Brennan sighed loudly throwing her arms up in frustration. Angela nodded in agreement, both women then sat down on a bench outside the hotel. Both folding their arms at the same time sat basking in the hot summer sun.

Booth and Zach waited for Hodgins outside his hotel room, both beginning to get very impatient. Booth finally resorted to banging very harshly on the door but he just shouted 'Five more minutes'.

"Look I'm going to go downstairs and get Angela, to try and get him out of there. If he comes out just come down to the lobby." Booth explained walking down the hall, Zach just nodded in agreement. Booth entered to hotel lobby and looked around aimlessly. Spotting Angela pacing around outside the hotel, he jogged over to the door. Angela and Brennan looked up and sighed. Walking up to the Agent they stopped hoping they could now go.

"Your...Fiance... or whatever... is upstairs he won't come out of the room." Booth said finally realising how hot it was. Brennan looked at Angela warningly, motioning towards the hotel. She finally walked back into the hotel in search for why Hodgins won't come down. Brennan just sighed taking a seat back down on the bench. Booth took a seat next to her, squinting his eyes so he could see, looked over at Brennan and smiled. She quickly turned round and smiled back.

"Booth you are staring." She pointed out.

"Yes I am." He chuckled. "You chose the right one." He nodded towards her bikini.

"How is it the _right _one." She said emphasizing on the _right. _

"Well... uhm its just the right one Bones." Booth told her.

"Fine." She shook her head. When they both looked up at the sound of the hotel doors closing they saw Angela, Hodgins and Zach all standing, but Angela and Zach were the only two laughing. Booth and Brennan just looked at them like they were completely insane. When Angela and Zach finally calmed down which was five minutes later they finally told the two what was so entirely funny.

"Hodgins locked himself in the shower!" Angela burst out. Booth just laughed in his face but Brennan just sat their.

"Whats so funny about that? I laughed more at Booth's shorts." She said pointing to her partners shorts. They all looked down and shook their heads. But Angela looked back.

"Their like what those tourists in Hawaii wear." She laughed. "I thought you were past the crazy ties and socks thing?" She asked.

"I am just... wearing my crazy shorts... anyway how did you lock yourself in the shower Hodgins?" Booth laughed.

"I just did okay I don't know...can we just drop it now?" Hodgins asked pleadingly.

"Fine." They all said in unison.

"Can we go now?" Angela moaned. The rest all rolled their eyes and stepped into Booth's rented SUV.

According to Zach there was a beach 10 minutes away from their hotel. So with Zach being his co-pilot, they dorve up to the beach which was on a long stretch of road, surrounded palm trees and hundreds of people walking to the beach. Children with their parents were carrying buckets and shovels to play in the sand with, walking well in front of their parents, trying to get ot the beach as quickly as possible. Brennan smiled, squinting at the sun beating down on the car. Once they had found a parking space they walked down a small path which led down to the beach. Brennan and Angela kicked off their flip-flops as it was becoming more difficult to walk in the sand. They found a place to sit which was guarded by the wind by a large cliff blocking some of the sun from them. Brennan pulled a towel from her bag and laid it down infront of her, she also pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion and started runbbing it on her arms and legs.

"You two coming down to the water?" Zach asked. The answer was silence.

"Is that all you girls are going to do?" Booth asked.

"No, I have every intention of turning over." Angela laughed.

"Come on Ang come down to the water." Brennan said standing up.

"Fine." She groaned.

The five made their way down to the water avoiding all the groups who were playing football on the beach. Angela narrowly missed being knocked out by a group of twenty-somethings playing football. As they walked down they watched as children of all ages found the reatest amusement in digging a hole. Happily down on their knees throwing the sand behind them, one little boy hit Booth with a large pile of sand, and just giggled happily and went back to digging. When they got to the water Brennan and Angela stepped in the water as it came in but quickly jumped back out again as the water was surprisingly cold. Booth bent down and cupped some water into his hands, Brennan turned round.

"You wouldn't." She laughed.

"I would." He said throwing water over his partner. Her mouth fell open and she chased him around the water like a 5 year old. When she finally caught him she grabbed his arm and threw him into the water. She herself looked shocked as did Zach, Angela and Hodgins. When Booth rose from the water he had a playful grin on his face.

"You're dead." He said bolting after her. He caught up with her and picked her up by the legs and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her about like she wasn't there.

"Booth put me down." She laughed.

And from a far Angela, Zach and Hodgins watched, but Angela's expression was much different than the others.

"We have got work do to." Angela grinned.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ???? PLEASE REVIEW !!!!! **


	7. Jellyfish stings

**Hey! Sorry for the ridiculously long time since I last updated my internet connection is rubbish and it just completely stops working randomly. So I'm just going to write out loadz of chapters and post them when I get it working :D **

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter 6!!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next few days were basically the same, they just hung around down at the beach, in the boiling sun. Angela was devising a plan to get Brennan and Booth together so far she had nothing but she knew something was going to come. On their second last day they decided to go to a different beach along the coast. Being Booth's co-pilot Brennan had a map infront of her sprawling along the dashboard searching for a new beach.

"You know Bones, I'm actually meant to see the road, not a map of Miami." Booth said sarcastically.

"Well sorry." She said moving the map out of her partners face. Searching through the names of beaches stretching across the Miami coast she finally picked one. "Silver Sands, fifteen miles to the east." She pointed.

"How do you know how far away it is?" Booth asked raising and eye-brow at her.

"This map is drawn to scale Booth, every centimetre represents..." She was cut off.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Bones I know, I was... just testing 'ya." Booth said fixing his orange tinted sun glasses. She rolled her eyes at him and folded up the map neatly and plopped it into the glove compartment.

They finally arrived at Silver Sands and as they exited the car, the all stretched and yawned, trying to get the feeling back in their legs. They had been delayed as Booth took a wrong turn so they had to go right back round the way they came. As Brennan stretched she took in the beautiful surroundings of the sand and the water. The water was almost turqouise but when the sun hit it, it looked as if it had tints of silver in it. The beach was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen

"Yeah nice one man I never thought I was going to get out of that car." Hodgins exaggerated.

"Well if Bones had pointed me in the right direction we would be on the beach by now." Booth sighed taking a bag out of the trunk.

"Well if you had used your initiative, we would be on the beach by now." She argued.

"Come on Bones you _clearly_ pointed down that road." Booth said slamming the trunk door.

"Booth I _clearly _said east not north." Brennan laughed grabbing her bag from the front seat and followed Angela down to the beach.

"Way to score points man." Hodgins said patting Booth on the back.

"Way to score points man, give it a rest Hodgins, I don't need points." Booth said cockily.

"When it comes to the good doctor, yeah you do." He said, also walking down to the beach.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After an hour of sun-bathing in the scalding summer sun, they decided to go a walk along the beach. Passing large groups of teenagers, families with relatives young and old. Children who were exploring around the rock-pools, picking tiny crabs and throwing them into their bucket full of other sea life. Hodgins was almost swallowed by a huge hole that a group of children were digging but Zach quickly pulled him out of it's path.

"Now you two children, no throwing people in the water, okay Bren." Angela smirked devilishly.

"Haha, if Booth didn't throw water at me, I wouldn't have." She smiled.

"Come on Bones, you loved it." Bones winked.

"I bet you did." Hodgins laughed silently so only Zach and Angela could hear. "Lets go up to the rocks." Hodgins suggested and they all nodded in agreement and started to make there way across the rocks.

There were hundreds of pools all along the rocks, tiny ones in between cracks in the rocks and larger ones were the children were investigating all sorts of life in the pools. The pools were a whole manner of different colours, many were turquoise which blended in with the sea, but others were much darker and more mysterious. Brennan made her way over to one of the largest pools and waded into the middle of it.

"Bren, why are you so fearless?" Angela huffed.

"I'm not fearless Angela, come on it's only a rock pool." Brennan laughed.

"You know Bones she is right, that water is dark you don't know what is in there." Booth said agreeing with Angela. Brennan sunddenly jumped and yelled in pain. Running out of the water she sat down on a rock.

"See Bones you never listen." Booth assured her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked. She pointed down to her ankle and Booth twisted her ankle slightly so he could get a better look. Her ankle had a small whole in it nothing to big but the skin around it had gone crimson red and Booth could tell it was very painful.

"Jellyfish sting, definately." Zach piped up from the side of Brennan. "I've been stung about 6 times. All at the same time." Zach admitted as everyone cringed.

"Must have hurt." Booth guessed. "You all know how to take the pain away right?" Booth asked.

"Yip, I watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S I saw it." Angela laughed as did everyone else.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said and everyone gasped.

"Ohhhh come on, you haven't seen the Blair Whitch Project and now you are telling me you have never watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S?" Booth asked shockingly.

"No I have watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S, but only a couple of times." Brennan shurgged.

"Okay it is officially my job to make sure you Dr. Temperance Brennan have watched every good movie and TV show ever made, okay?" Angela said pointing at her friend.

"Okay." Brennan agreed. "Can we go now? And how do you get the pain away?" Brennan asked innocently. And everyone burst out laughing.

"It doesn't matter Bones, cause I won't be doing it." Booth laughed. Brennan just rolled her eyes at him.

"Bones you okay to walk?" Booth asked worriedly. She smiled and nodded but she felt Booth's hand resting on her shoulder for support. Angela just smiled sweetly and caught up with her friends.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that night back at the hotel Booth, Brennan and Angela were watching TV. Angela and Booth were teaching Brennan about Jerry Maguire with Tom Cruise. They had already tryed to explain to her who Renee Zelwegger was but she failed miserably.

"So Angela where exactly are Hodgins and Zach?" Brennan asked grabbing another hand-full of popcorn.

"Shhhh concentrate, they are trying to figure out how the shower door actually locked Hodgins in there." She laughed remembering how helpless he looked. "Now Bren, if you tell me you have never seen this I will have to murder you." She said doing the 'He completes you' in sign language.

"No I have never seen it before, and no you will not murder me." Brennan laughed.

"How do you know?" She quizzed.

"It's not in your nature Ange, your not that kind of person who would do somethign of that kind." Brennan ensured her.

"Thanks Bren." She smiled and Brennan smiled back. Brennan went to grab another bowl of popcorn when her hand met nothing but air. She looked at Booth who had just finished the last of the bowl.

"Your so greedy Seely Booth." She said grabbing the bowl from his hands and walked through to the kitchenette to make more popcorn.

"Seely? Since when does she call you Seely?" Angela asked quietly.

"Never." Booth chuckled.

"So _Seely _what's the deal wtih you and Bren?" Angela asked straight up.

"What? Angela we are just partners." Booth set her straight.

"Uh huh." Angela said not very convinced by his reply.

"Just partners." Booth whispered very silently as his partner walked into the room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**PLZ R&R :D PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON !!**


	8. Throwing Punches

**Thank You for all the reviews!! **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Booth woke up with an aching pain in his back, probably due to the fact that he, Angela and Brennan had all fallen asleep on the couch after watching many films. He sat up and rubbing his eyes, as he stretched he looked over at the opposite side of the couch where Brennan was sleeping soundly. Her fiery auburn hair lazily thrown across her face and one of her legs hung over the edge of the couch. Angela on the other hand was curled up in a little ball, her hands gripping onto the blanket she had wrapped around her body. He decided to get up and go get some breakfast for the diner along the street. He walked silently over to his and Brennan's room and picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, quietly he walked out the door trying not to wake his two sleeping colleagues.

Four doors down, Zach and Hodgins had also fallen asleep after failing in their quest to find out how the door actaully locked Hodgins in their shower. With little success they resorted to watching the TV in their room, which was so painfully boring they fell asleep like their colleagues. When they woke none of them said a word, Zach walked out grabbing his shoes from the door as he went. Hodgins lazily walked into his and Angela's room and he collapsed onto the bed, letting sleep take over him.

As Booth walked up the corridor to his and Brennan's hotel room, he was met by Zach and Hodgins who were both still half asleep. They both looked at Booth and then to the food in his hands and suddenly woke up.

"Hey, hey, hey don't you two get any ideasthis is mine, Bones and Angela's breakfast so get your own." Booth said moving the food out of their sights.

When Booth opened the door to his hotel room Angela and Brennan were still asleep on the couches, the way he left them.

"You've got to be kidding me? Come on Rise and Shine." Booth shouted and the two women sat up very quickly very oblivious of the men standing behind them. "Hello, earth to Brennan and Angela!" Booth shouted finally getting their attention. They both turned around not welcome to their wake up call.

"Hey! Why did you wake us up? We are on vacation." Angela moaned throwing a pillow over her head.

"Yeah!" Brennan agreed throwing a pillow at Booth who groaned in mock pain.

"Come on Bones move, Breakfast!" Booth said pulling the blanket off her head shoving a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"Boooooooooooth, just wait five seconds I'm not exactly a morning person!" Brennan said like a little child.

"No kidding." Booth joked.

Booth walked up to the table in the middle of the room and set out all the different boxes full of a whole manner of different foods. Angela finally sat up and grabbed a box that was full of pancakes covered in syrup. Brennan also picked a box full of pancakes whcih had strawberries thrown over them.

"Ohhhhhh I love strawberries!" Brennan said happily grabbing a fork from the middle of the table.

After everyone had finished breakfast, they all sat and tryed to figure out what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Brennan and Angela wanted to go to the beach but Booth dismissed after what happened yesterday.

"But Boooooth!" Angela and Brennan moaned.

"Nope! Bones your foot is still sore." Booth ensured her.

"How do you know your not her." Angela pointed.

"I've been stung by a jellyfish before it hurts for days afetr it happens." Zach told Angela.

"Yeah but your Zach." Angela laughed. "Sorry sweetie." Angela appologised.

"Booth if you don't want to go to the beach thats fine but me and Angela are." Brennan assured him.

"Ohh fine then." Booth gave up. "Women!" He said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You are." Brennan laughed.

"Am not!" Booth argued.

"Booth, sweetie you know your not going to win any of the arguements with Bren so, just give up." Angela whispered from behind him.

"Fine I'm in a mood. Happy Bones?" Booth said gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Yes I am actually," She said smiling triumphantly.

Zach and Hodgins started laughing in the back of the car and Hodgins whispered to Angela who also started laughing.

"Booth's whipped, Booth's whipped, Booth's whipped!" Angela, Hodgins and Zach started chanting in the back of the car. Booth just gripped the steering wheel even tighter and Brennan looked confused.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said puzzled.

"Well it mea..." Hodgins was cut off.

"Utter one more syllable I will shoot you between the eyes." Booth threatened, and Hodgins sat quietly for the remainder of the journey.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the next hour Booth sat sulking beside Brennan and every so often he sighed deeply making sure they got the point he was in a mood. Every time he did Brennan tried to contain her laughter, but most of the time she just burst out laughing. Hodgins and Angela had extreme amusment in digging a hole and putting Zach in it, completely covering him in sand. She shook her head at their sillyness, and lay back down. Booth then stood up brushing the sand off his shorts and took 20 dollars from his wallet and walked off.

"Thats your fault." Brennan said to the three of them and followed him.

"Uh." Angela said shocked momentarily then went back to digging.

"Booth! Booth wait up." Brennan said jogging after her partner. He finally stopped, acknowledging her existance, turning round slowly he sighed loudly.

"Booth, stop being such a baby!" She said storming towards him and he simply smiled. "What?" She asked as he smiled.

"Nothing Bones, you coming?" He asked her, burying his foot under the sand then bringing it back out. She nodded in reply and followed her partner.

"So where are we going exactly?" Brennan asked fixing her ponytail.

"We're going to get ice-cream." Booth said childlishly.

"You really are a baby." She laughed.

"A big baby." He corrected. "The last time I took Parker to the beach he took 15 minutes just to pick one flavour of ice-cream, he loves ice-cream." Booth said smiling and Brennan smiled at the image.

They stepped up a couple of steps which led to a small row of shops which included a ice-cream parlour, a bar and a few other shops. They walked across the busy road and stepped out of the boiling sun and into the cool shade of the ice-cream parlour. The parlour was very busy full of holiday makers trying desperately to cool down. The parlour was owned by a old couple who by the looks of it has owned the place for many years. Booth stepped un to the counter and poked his head over to check the types of ice cream, Brennan did the same silently reading all the different signs on the tubs. She pointed at one particular flavour and the old woman nodded, smiling kindly, she took two scoops of the ice cream and handed it over to Brennan.

"Thats $2, please hunny." The old woman asked but another hand reached out and plopped $2 in her hand. Brennan looked up to see Booth with a cone full to the brim with chocolate ice-cream.

"You didn't hav..." She was cut off.

"Shhh." He said leading her out of the parlour. "What did you get?" He asked licking more of the ice-cream from the cone.

"Strawberry." She said licking a large bit off of the cone.

As they walked back to Angela, Hodgins and Zach they passed a large group of men playing football who were whistling at Brennan and her face turned crimson as she tried to hide her face from Booth. Booth smiled at her embarrassment and kept walking. She looked at him smiling and rolled her eyes at him but her eye caught something coming towards him. It was the football the men were playing with before.

"Booth!" She warned. He quickly turned around and using him army sniper reflexes, he caught the ball and hurled it hard through the air wacking one of them right on the forehead. Brennan laughed uncontrolably, almost dropping her cone, they began to walk back to Hodgins, Angela and Zach. Booth suddenly heard loud footsteps pounding the sand behind them, he stopped walking and turned around. He saw three of the men from before running towards them and the one who was most angry was the one Booth hit. He had a huge lump sticking out of his head which was bright red. Brennan knew Booth could take care of himself but it was three against one, not exactly what she would call good odds.

She had see Booth fight before and he kicked the other guys ass, even though he would much bigger than Booth was. Angela, Hodgins and Zach were now running up the beach to where Booth and Brennan where to see what all the commotion was about.

"Whats going on sweetie?" Angela asked observing the four men.

"Long story short those guys threw a ball at Booth but he caught it and threw it back." Brennan explained.

"Therefore hitting egghead here." Zach commented.

"Precisely." Brennan nodded.

"Booth could probably take every man on this beach I think he will be okay." Hodgins assured them. Angela and Brennan both nodded but Brennan couldn't help but worry.

The two other men just standing looking tough, but Booth and 'Egghead' as Zach called him were the only two talking. 'Egghead' said something that made his friends laugh loudly but Booth didn't like it so he through the first punch. Knocking his opponent to the ground, wiping his lip he picking himself up off the ground he ran full pelt at Booth knocking him to the ground and the two started scrapping on the ground. Hodgins and a couple of other men tried to brake it up. Two men pulled 'Egghead' back and Hodgins and Brennan tried to calm Booth down.

"Booth, Booth! Calm down." Brennan said loudly at first but finished quieter. Looking back at 'Egghead' in disgust, she turned her attention back to Booth who had now resided back to their spot on the beach. She walked up to him slowly. Kneeling down next to him she picked up a face cloth from her bag and grabbed a bottle of water, pouring water over the cloth she dabbed it on his forehead. Looking up at her finally she quickly looked away again.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault." Brennan ensured him, now dabbing a small cut above his left eye.

"Bones I made a big scene about it." Booth said shaking his head at himself.

"Booth, whatever he said to you, everyone knew it was something bad, you had a right to hit him after that." Brennan said trying to get him to look at her.

"But still." Booth sighed.

"What did he say to you anyway?" Brennan quizzed.

"What he said isn't important Bones, its just who he was talking about." Booth replied, bowing his head.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Can you guess who he is talking about????**

**Is it so painfully obvious??**

**Yeah Of Course!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Busted

**Sorry I posted the last chapter wrong! I don't know how it happened. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter and I promise there will be some B.B soon. And I have only seen Bones till the start of season 2!! I was not amused. Oh and by the way I can't remember the order in were Bones was from so sorry if it's wrong because I remember in season 1 she was talking about her living in Iowa then something about her living in Chicago so... Anywho here is chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (Why?) but I do own Calvin. **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the rest of that day Booth sat silently, picking up sand then letting it fall through his fingers. He sat staring blankly out at the horizon, staring blankly into nothing. In his desperate attepmt to find something to do he searched around him for something. Looking around him he saw nothing, exept a sleeping Angela's bottle of water. He looked at it mischeviously and grinned to Brennan, Hodgins and Zach. So he stretched over Brennan and grabbed the bottle. Slowly standing up, he walked around the back of Angela and unscrewed the cap. Creeping closer to her he began to tip the bottle when suddenly the bottle was knocked back in his own direction and all over him, by none other than Temperance Brennan.

"Whyyyyyyy?" He dragged on, completely soaked with water.

"She was alseep, that wouldn't have been funny." Brennan said shaking her head.

"I beg to differ." Hodgins chuckled.

"Hodgins!" Angela piped up from her apparent sleep. She sat up mouth open.

"Busted." Booth pointed.

"Busted? Sweetie, your gonna be busted in a minute." Angela assured him.

"How?" Booth laughed.

"Bren kick his ass for me." Angela said sweetly. Brennan suddenly tuned into the conversation.

"What?" Brennan asked obliviously.

"K-i-c-k h-i-s a-s-s f-o-r m-e p-l-e-a-s-e." Angela said slowly.

"Booth's?" Brennan asked again.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"No." Brennan declined.

"But Bones, this could be your chance to prove me wrong." Booth said turning her back around.

"Bo..." She was cut off.

"No, no you said you could ' take me down ' and that you were ' deadly ' serious." Booth explained adding the air quotes.

"I could, I just don't want to." Brennan told them.

"I took you down." Booth pointed.

"When?!" Angela gasped.

"Yes, when?" Brennan asked just as shocked as Angela was.

Brennan left her mouth open in shock, trying to think when exactly he took her down. Angela kept looking from Brennan to Booth and back again. She had many thoughts whizzing around her head thinking many different things. Angela obviously had the wrong idea.

"The other day, I decided to throw water at you, you went all crazy and through me in the water, I was ... wet then I through you over my shoulder hence the conversation about taking people down." Booth explained.

"You did not take her down." Hodgins said spoiling Booth's fun. "To take her down you literally have to _take her down." _Hodgins explained with a cheeky grin.

Booth's jaw-dropped and he left it open for some time, his eyes shifted from Brennan to Hodgins then from Zach to Angela. He went to talk but then he quickly shut his mouth.

"Booth if could just share my opinion, I think Bren could probably take you down." Angela shared and laughed at Booth sudden shock. "Aww come on Booth you seriously think she couldn't?" Angela asked.

Brennan sat shaking her head at these two arguing over if she could 'take someone down'. She wondered what the big deal was, and why Angela was so consistant on the subject.

"Okay, Okay, here's the thing okay, I personally don't think Bones could take me down, I just don't." Booth expressed his opinion.

"Actually it's quite possible Booth, I'm trained in martial arts so I would be able to win in a fight with you." Brennan nodded to herself.

"Nahhh." He disagreed.

"Then why don't you prove me wrong?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow and Angela, Hodgins and Zach all smiled.

"No. I will not fight you, I'd hurt you." Booth declined.

"Fine, but one day Booth." She said wagging her finger at him.

"Yeah, Yeah Bones when we are back in D.C you can try all you want." Booth said lying back down.

Brennan then sighed loudly and stood up, she hooked her fingers under her bikini bottoms and snapped them to stop them from digging into her skin. When she stood up she was joined by Angela who stood beside her looking very suspicious. Angela folded her arms and kept peering at her friends from the corner of her eye. Angela crept closer to Brennan, so she could whisper in her ear.

"Sweetie, you really have got to buy a ticket for that ride." Angela whispered very carefully into her best friends ear. But all she recieved was a shake of the head and the roll of the eye. "But if not that one what about that?" Angela asked suddenly pointing to a man that was about twenty yards away from them.

Brennan's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she gazed across the beach. Brennan looked at her friend and a large smile spread across her face. Angela smiled back but she heard someone clearing their throat from behind them, Hodgins sat with his arms folded in an obvious sulk. Angela smiled sweetly and looked at Hodgins very innocently, which Hodgins bought very quickly and she sat next to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Brennan continued to stare out at this mysterious man but her day-dream was broken when he started to walk towards her. She quickly turned round and lay down next to Booth and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep but she wouldn't fool anyone. When he reached the group he looked to Angela questionably but she just shrugged quickly and looked away from him.

"Erm, excuse me." He said finally and Brennan decided to open her eyes.

"Yes?" She smiled placing her hand just above her eyes shielding them from the sun.

"You were staring, and I thought there might be something wrong?" He asked politely.

"No, No I'm sorry." She apologised.

"No problem, I'm Calvin James by the way." He said extending his arm to her and she shook it.

"Temperance Brennan." She replied exchanging glances with Angela, who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Ahhh the bone lady, i've heard of your book, my sister loves it." He complemented.

"Ohh these are my friends this is my partner Seely Booth, my assistant Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins and his fiance Angela Montenegro." She said pointing to each of them.

Calvin waved to all of them and they all waved back. He motioned towards the sand infront of her and she nodded, he took a seat infront of her and smiled greatfully. When he sat down Brennan's eyes secretly searched over his chiselled features and his marvellous physique, her eyes scanned from his piercing blue eyes to his muscular biceps and triceps. Brennan then got knocked on the head by a bottle cap which was thrown by Angela whos eyes opened widely and Brennan shrugged as she didn't know what her friend was trying to say. When Brennan gave up on trying to figure out what Angela's sign language meant, she turned her attention back to Calvin who smiled when she turned to him.

"So... Temperance where are you from?" He asked making conversation.

"Well originally I'm from Iowa but then me, my brother Russ and My mom and Dad moved to Chicago but now I'm in D.C. What about you?" She explained.

"Really? I live in D.C! Well when I was born I lived in Michigan then when I was 12 me, my parents and my sister moved to New York but my Dads company had to move him out to D.C when I was 15 so I've been in D.C ever since." He told her.

"I'm from Michigan!" Zach jumped in.

"I always wanted to move back but so I could be with the rest of my family, is the rest of your family still there?" Calvin asked him.

"Yeah, I go visit them every year at Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Year." Zach shared.

"Same." Calvin smiled.

Looking back to Brennan who was fighting with Booth over the bottle of water with barely any water left in it due to the fact that it had been split all over Booth earlier that day. Booth gave up and let her drink the water, this recieved silly chants of ' Booth's whipped ' by Angela, Hodgins and Zach.

"So... Calvin how long have you been in Miami for?" Brennan asked after telling the three children to stop chanting.

"Couple of weeks, buddy of mine has got an apartment down here so some of us decided to come down for a couple of weeks." Calvin explained pointing down to the group of men where he had came from before.

"We are going back to D.C tomorrow." She sighed.

"So what do you actually do?" Calvin asked looking quite confused.

"Well, Booth brings me human remains to the Jeffersonian and we figure out who they are." Brennan explained.

"And that is the english version." Booth said from beside her.

"So you can tell who they are, when they died and stuff like that from their bones." Calvin questioned.

"Bones can do a whole lot more than that." Booth ensured him.

"Bones?" Calvin quizzed.

"He calls me Bones." Brennan said shaking her head.

"Well Temperance I better be off but give me a call." He said handing her his card and her walked off.

"See Sweetie, coming to Miami wasn't such a bad idea was it?" Angela said.

"No it wasn't." She agreed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that night Booth and Brennan were sitting watching TV after almost and hour of packing. Brennan sat wondering, about what that guy at the beach said to Booth to make him so angry. She had been wondering ever since it happened as she had never seen Booth like that but that was probably nothing. She finally asked him.

"Booth?" She started.

"Yeah Bones?" He replied not taking his eyes from the TV.

"What did that man say at the beach today?" Brennan asked fiddling with one of the ties on her pajama bottoms.

"Bones..." Booth sighed and was cut off.

"No Booth, none of the it doesn't matter what he said, just tell me." She said raising her voice slightly.

"He... said that they were just looking for a good time and I told them that you weren't like that but they said well could have fooled us, then I lost it." Booth explained, avoiding her gaze.

She sat in silence for about a minute then she finally looked at him.

"See told you I made a big deal of it, but I couldn't have him talking about you like that." Booth sighed.

"Booth... You didn't make big deal of it, quite frankly he needed it." Brennan said comfortingly.

"I know but..." He was cut off.

"But nothing, you did a good thing." Brennan smiled graciously.

"If you say so." Booth smiled slightly.

As the night went on Brennan began to get more and more tired, she tryed to keep her eyes from closing but she just couldn't anymore. Suddenly Booth felt Brennan's head on his shoulder and he guessed that she had finally given into sleep. So he picked herup, her head resting on the space between his neck and shoulder, and her hand placed gently on his chest. Her breath tickled his neck and she began to stir. By the time he had carried her to her bed she had already woken up. She looked up him and smiled, still trying to keep her eyes open.

"Night Booth." She said quietly.

"Night Bones." He said as he tucked a single strand of her hair behind her ear.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**HOW WAS THAT????**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! **


	10. Yeah, Finally

**Hello. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! Don't worry Calvin wont be in the picture for long! I have a plan! And earlier in the fic I said that this was set in New York its not haha! Definately in D.C!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Brennan woke up with her face snuggled into the pillow. She turned her head slightly so that one of her eyes were just peaking beyond her pillow so she could scan the room. When she noticed there was no one else there she sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and pushing the duvet off her body. When she pushed the duvet back she noticed that she was still fully clothed, she then remembered that she had fallen asleep on the couch late last night. And the fact that Booth had to carry her. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought.

She searched the room again, finally noticing that Booth wasn't there, she jumped up off the bed and walked through to the living area, where Booth was sleeping soundly. She smiled at him and walked back into their room to get changed.

Once she had changed she walked out of the bedroom and silently closed the door behind her, trying not to wake the sleeping FBI agent. She crept around the hotel room in search for Booths car keys so she could go get breakfast, she had been defeated, couldn't find them anywhere. Just as she walked out of the kitchenette her gaze was averted by a burst of light coming from Booth's hand. When she got closer the culprit was caught, his car keys. She smiled in triumph and tip-toed over to him. She got down to his level and slowly pulled his left arm, which had the keys in it, from under his right arm. When she got his arm free she gently unhooked his fingers from the keys, and finally the keys were free. She stood up and jumped happily to have finally got the keys, without waking Booth.

But her happiness was short lived when she stubbed her toe on the table in the middle of the room, waking Booth in the process. His eyes shot open and he stood up speedily, to see what the noise was about.

"Bones… What _are _you doing?" He questioned, putting extra emphasis on the _are._

"I was going out to get breakfast, but I couldn't find your keys…." She stopped.

"Bones, why were you sneaking?" Booth sighed.

"Because …. I didn't want to wake you, and I stubbed my toe." She moaned.

"You know what, let me get breakfast." He suggested, making a grab for the keys, but she pulled them out of his reach.

"No, you went the other day, I want to go." She pleaded.

"No, cause…." He paused.

"Cause you're whipped." She smiled devilishly.

"Haha, I am **not** whipped." He grumbled, highlighting the not.

"Booth, I was just kidding, let's just go together then!" She smiled.

"Fine." He sighed loudly.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes and walked out the door.

"But I'm driving Booth." Brennan assured him.

"Ha, don't push your luck." Booth chuckled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back at the hotel Booth and Brennan had just finished eating their breakfast which they had picked up from the diner, a couple of miles away from their hotel. Brennan sat drumming the table with her fingers out of pure boredom.

"You know what I noticed?" She asked out of the blue.

"What?" Booth sighed.

"You sigh a lot." She pointed out.

"Well that is probably because, you and your squint squad bug the hell out of me." Booth said, trying not to sigh.

"When do I bug you?" Brennan asked, stunned.

"Well you less than the squints." Booth admitted.

She couldn't believe it. She annoyed him _less. _She thought that she would have been a hundred times worse than Angela, Hodgins and Zach. Bearing in mind that Zach and Booth didn't even talk. She remembered the day when Zach was desperately trying to be friends with Booth. Thinking that them spending time together was some kind of male bonding ritual. Obviously not.

"I don't annoy you _too_ much, do I?" She asked innocently.

"Nahhh, I'm used to you annoying me." He smiled.

"Good. And I'll stop arguing with you." Brennan told him.

"Why?" Booth questioned.

"Because, when I do you just avoid a silly argument. Then Angela, Hodgins and Zach say you're 'whipped' when your not." Brennan replied, using air quotes.

"Exactly, I'm not. See you don't annoy me at all." Booth smiled triumphantly.

"You only said that because I said that you're not 'whipped', I don't…" She was cut off.

"Yeah yeah, you don't know what that means." Booth interpreted.

Minutes later there were two sharp knocks at the door and Angela, Hodgins and Zach entered the room. Angela came in with no bags, Booth and Brennan looked at her confused. But then Hodgins and Zach came in after her with their own suitcases, plus Angela's two. Booth looked up at them shaking his head. Brennan was sitting quite confused.

"So let me get this straight, Booth is whipped when he gives in on an argument but you two actually attempt to carry Angela's suitcases? You are both whipped." Brennan pointed, stunned.

"Exactly." Booth agreed.

Angela shook her head and took a seat in between Booth and Brennan, placing her bag on the table in front of her. Hodgins and Zach finally got all their bags in the room and both of them collapsed on the two other armchairs.

"When do we have to leave?" Hodgins asked with his head stuffed into one of the pillows on the armchair.

"Our flight isn't till 4 o'clock but we have to be at the airport for about 12 o'clock." Booth explained.

"Soooo... How long till we leave for the airport?" Hodgins asked again.

"Uhm... Half an hour." Booth groaned checking his watch again.

Hodgins huffed. He was curled up in a ball on one of the armchairs with his head still firmly attached to the pillow on the chair. Angela was perched on the edge of the couch between Booth and Brennan; Angela clearly, was the only one that was fully awake. Brennan sat with her left arm hanging over the arm of the chair trying to keep her eyes open.

"Sweetie, why are you so tired?" Angela asked Brennan.

"She spent half the night fidgeting." Booth laughed and Brennan sat up scowling at him.

"I fell asleep on the couch last night, and it was really late. Booth didn't even notice." Brennan explained.

"I did so, I'm the one who carried you through." Booth pointed and felt the four sets of eyes on him from all directions.

"Awwwwww." Was the only reply coming from Angela.

"You carried me to bed last night?" Brennan asked, trying to remember. "Oh we... _you_ were watching a basketball game, The rivers were playing." Brennan said smiling triumphantly.

"The Lakers, Bones, The Lakers." Booth said exasperated.

"You seem to be carrying the good doctor about all the time Booth." Hodgins voice was sort of distorted due to the fact that his head was crushed against a pillow.

"How?" Booth and Brennan said in unison, clearly embarrassed.

"Well remember when she fell asleep in the lab? You basically carried her out to your car. And last night." Zach explained.

"So?" Brennan scowled.

"Nothing." Zach said cowarding out of the conversation.

Everything fell silent for the remainder of the time they spent waiting for Booth to tell them it was time to leave. Angela sat up straight, fidling around with the zip on her handbag, trying to look remotely content. Brennan on the other hand had completely given up on keeping her eyes open and had fallen asleep on the end of the couch. Booth suddenly sat bolt upright and clapped his hands together, trying to wake up everyone apart from himself and Angela. Brennan and Zach got to their feet sharply, stretching widely as they stood. Hodgins still had his face crushed into the pillow on the armchair, Booth shouted his name and he rose from the seat as quick as he could. The pillow he had his head on had a circle of saliva on it from where he was drooling. He looked down at it and his cheeks pinked slightly.

They all made their way out of the hotel room, squishing past each other, struggling to get all their bags out. Once they had all finally got out they made their way down the brilliantly lit corridor of the hotel, and into the lobby of the hotel where they gave a thankful smile and they all strode out of the hotel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Once they had landed back in Washington Angela was no longer awake she was, actually the one who was most asleep. Booth had the job of driving everyone home, as he had the FBI drop off his car to the airport. He sat struggling to keep his eyes open, keeping his hands firmly on the steering wheel. Brennan was not exactly awake but she was trying to be.

She lifted her head slightly trying to look alive, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretching widely and yawned very sleepily, turning her attention to the FBI agent beside her.

"Booth, do you want me to stay awake so you can stay awake?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, please. Those three didn't last a chance of staying awake." He said thankfully, motioning to the three sleeping in the back.

"I know, are you sure you can drive? You look really tired." Brennan asked.

"No, I'm fine Bones." He said, giving her one of his trademark smiles, making her blush.

"Uhm... So how did you like Miami then?" She asked randomly, the flush ebbing from her cheeks.

"Erm... well apart from having to shoot that guy on the beach and fighting with that other guy, it was good." He explained slowly, making how tired he was more obvious.

"So you shouldn't have shot him then." Brennan frowned.

"No, Bones I didn't mean it that way." He said softly, shaking his head.

"But did you have to shoot him?" Brennan asked desperately.

"Duh... He was about to shoot you. Do you seriously think I would let him shoot you when I was standing there?" Booth asked, quite shocked at her.

"No." She said quielty, almost a whipser.

"I would never have even thought about it Bones." He smiled again, making Brennan's stomach flutter.

Moments of silence followed as Booth drew up in front of Brennan's apartment, before she even noticed she was home Booth was already out of the car getting her suitcase. She opened the door and she was greeted by a cool July breeze which quickly cooled her down from the warmth of Booth's SUV. She reached out to get her suitcase from Booth but he pulled it away from her, she reached for it again but he insisted on carrying it. Brennan basically crawled up the stairs to her apartment. When they reached her apartment, she raked around in her bag for her keys and finally pulled them out.

"How many keys do you need." Booth asked, counting the assortment of keys in her hand.

"Car, house, lab, morgue... I need a lot of keys." She explained, sorting through the different keys.

She shoved the keys into the lock and turned it quickly to let her and Booth in. As soon they got in, Booth placed Brennan's suitcase at the door, and closed the door silently behind him. Brennan stood at the door beside him for many minutes in a, what seemed like, an unbreakable silence.

"I better go Bones, to take the three sleeping beauty's home." He commented.

"Yeah, th- thanks for driving me home." She said thankfully. He smiled in reply and made his way out apartment.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day Temperance Brennan in her apartment after hours of cleaning clothes. When she was clearing out her suitcase she came across a small piece of card with Calvin's number on it. For the moment she threw it, aimlessly onto the kitchen surface and walked tiredly through to her bedroom. As soon as she lay down, there were three sharp raps at her front door. She groaned and dragged herself from her bed and made her way to the door. She turned the key that was already in the door and turned it slowly. She opened the door to see Booth who was standing, very awake, smiling brightly.

"Hey Bones." He said brightly.

"Booth why are you so awake?" She asked, her head lolling onto her shoulder.

"I have no idea." He smiled. "Go get your coat." He pointed towards the kitchen.

"Why?" She quizzed.

"We are going to Wong Foo's, lets go." He said, nudging her slightly.

"Okay, hold on." She said, stopping his nudging.

She walked over to the kitchen and picked up her coat, revealing Calvin's number. She looked up at Booth then to Calvin's number then back to Booth again. She threw her coat over her shoulder and picked up Calvin's ripping it in half and throwing it into the trash.

"Finally, lets go." He said charmingly.

"Yeah, finally." She said silently.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**What a huge massive chapter!! **

**Wow! **

**ANYWAY R&R PLZ!!!**


	11. Secret Sleepovers

**Hey dudes!! I have had the worst luck in the world with this chapter, I started it on my dads computer then he got mad because I kept using his computer for writing then I got angry then I wrote the ending on my sisters computer and tried to put the two together from both computer but I ended up saving the ending by itself but the start had disappeared, so I had to start it all over again!!! And btw I don't know a thing about football so the Pittsburg Steelers could be the best or the worst team in the NFL for all I know! Anywho I got my results for my english and maths exams today I passed woop woop!!! Yey me!!!!!!!!!!! Can I ask something what does AU and OOC mean ?????**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At Wong Foo's Brennan and Booth were sitting in their signature seats at the bar, talking to Sid. Brennan was eating her Sweet and Sour chicken, while Booth was eying the last piece of chicken on her plate. Brennan raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. She turned away from him and turned back, he was wearing his charm smile which she, on countless occasions, told him not to use. She turned away once more and let out a breath which she had been holding for a long time, she shook her head and picked up the last piece with her fork.

"Would you like it?" She asked him finally.

"Yes I would." He said, smiling greatfully.

She placed the piece of chicken on his plate and took a last sip of her wine. By the time Brennan had finished her wine and picked up her bag, Booth had already devoured the chicken and was now paying the bill. Booth ignored her protests and the mumbles under her breath. They walked straight from the restaurant to Booth's car which was parked directly outside the door. They sat in silence on the way back to Brennan's apartment and the only noise came from Booth's silent humming along to the radio.

They pulled up infront of Brennan's apartment and they sat quietly for a few minutes before Brennan even noticed where she was. She sat up quite startled and looked to Booth.

"Y-You want to come watch TV?" Brennan asked.

"You got a TV, finally Bones." He said excitedly.

She shook her head and they made their way up to Brennan's apartment. When they reached the door Brennan dug around in her bag for her keys and pulled them out a few seconds later. A door opened behind them and it made them jump slightly. Brennan's neighbour Mrs Finnigan, a slightly batty old lady who's day consisted of prowling the corridors of the building with her army of cats following closely at her heels, emerged from the door. She gave Booth a wry smile and hobbled down the corridor with three cats behind her. Booth ushered her into her apartment much to her dislike.

She turned around to face Booth, who was standing trying to make it look like he wasn't just scared of a sixty-three year old lady.

"Booth are you scared of my neighbour?" Brennan asked, smiling.

"You aren't." He asked surprisingly.

"No." She scoffed.

"Yeah me neither." He lied unconvincingly. "So, where's the TV?" He asked rubbing his hands together, trying to change the subject.

"My room." She pointed.

Booth literally sprinted through to Brennan's bedroom to inspect the TV and he stopped dead when he saw it. Booth stared at it in awe, Brennan walked in arms folded and laughed at his expression. Booth looked from the TV to Brennan and back again, expressing his true shock.

"Don't look _too_ shocked." She smiled.

"Bu... But Bones...Big TV." He said, stretching his arms out to mimic the size of the TV.

"Would you like to watch it." She said apprehensively.

He nodded in reply and Brennan walked slowly and carefully past her partner and hopped onto the bed grabbing the remote in the passing. Booth walked to the top of the bed and took a seat beside Brennan, removing his jacket and shoes as he sat down. Brennan surfed through the channels and sighed when she found there was nothing, she felt Booth's piercing gaze from beside her and looked to him sighing. He was using his 'charm' smile, a smile that he only used when he wanted somthing. She turned away from him fighting the urge not to keep staring, she looked at the TV screen aimlessly only as not to look at him. She could still feel him looking at her, she turned around exasperated and he was still 'charm' smiling her. Her stomach done a backflip and she sighed deeply.

"Stop it." She pleaded.

"What?" He said obliviously.

"Using your 'charm' smile." She said, using the air quotes.

"Wow did you just use air quotes." Booth pointed, still smiling.

"Booth stop smiling." She pleaded again.

"Why?" He asked.

"I-It...Y-You're making me nervous." She admitted.

"Sorry, Bones I didn't thin..." He was cut off.

"Its okay, like you said it's a reflex." She appologised.

"More importantly, who told you about airquotes." Booth asked.

"Angela." She laughed.

"Bones can I have the remote?" Booth asked, making her turn to him.

Booth was 'charm' smiling her again which earned him a swat on the back of the head. He stopped smiling and asked her simply. "Can I have the remote?"

"See was that so hard?" She asked and he shook his head.

Booth gladly took the remote and flicked it straight to a football match. Brennan shook her head and sighed, she looked to her bedside table to her alarm clock and switched it off as Saturday was her day off but she would probably end up at the Jeffersonian anyway.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, only if there aren't any bombs in your fridge." He laughed.

"No there isn't, nobody is after me, would you like to go check?" She questioned from the doorway.

"You just want me to get blown up again." Booth admitted.

"I never wanted you to get blown up the first time." Brennan smiled.

Booth only smiled when she left the room, just incase he got another swat on the back of the head.

Brennan sauntered through to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, she removed the caps and through them into the bin where she saw the tore up pieces of Calvins number. She closed the lid on the bin and walked back through to the bedroom. She walked in, placed her beer on the bedside table and handed Booth his, he nodded thankfully and his gaze moved back to the TV screen. Brennan sat shifting about trying to get comfortable, keeping up her reputation of a fidget. Booth sighed deeply and looked at her in amazement.

"Bones... sit still!" He exclaimed, averting his gaze from the screen.

"I can't." She said raising her voice.

"Sit up." He ordered and she did so.

Seconds later Booth told her to lie back down, but this time her head was resting on Booth's chest, she looked up nervously and smiled. Booth smiled as she did and stopped quickly. _ 'Stop smiling you idiot, you will probably lose a tooth if you don't stop smiling.' _Booth thought to himself. After a while Brennan settled and she turned her attention the what was going on on the TV screen infront of her.

"That Bones is the Pittsburg Steelers." Booth pointed, ending her confusion.

"Ahhh, thank you." She thanked him. "I don't get football so I will just stay quiet." She told the FBI agent.

"Good." He laughed.

"Aw, thanks Booth." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." He said, starting to become zombie like.

She shook her head slightly and sighed, she looked at her watch, 9.27, she sat up the slightest bit and removed the necklace from around her neck and her mothers earings that she was never seen without, placed them on the bedside table and placed her head back on Booth's chest.

About an hour later Brennan began to feel drowsy and her eyelids began to fall closed but insisted on staying awake. She yawned quietly and her eyelids closed, she just gave up trying to fall asleep and became a victim of sleep. Booth sat watching the football game, oblivious to the sleeping anthropologist next to him, he thought she was keeping her promise to be quiet but she was definately asleep. He reached over her, trying not to wake her, took a blanket that was lying on the other side of the bed and through it over them both. Booth looked at his watch _10.45 Seriously? _He thought to himself. _Oh well_. He shook his head and fell into a deep sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Angela Montenegro arrived at Brennan's door at exactly 12.30, she gave three sharp raps on Brennan's door. No answer. Again there were three sharper raps at the door, same outcome. She began to get annoyed, she stood arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently and waited to see if there was going to be an answer. None. She shook her head, sighed deeply and decided to use plan B.

"Sweetie, I know you said only to use this key in 'emergencies' but we were supposed to go to lunch so..." Angela rambled on. "Fine, I'm using the key." She said. "I'm opening the door, the door is open." She said, opening the door and peering in carefully.

She walked straight through to the living room and placed her coat and her bag on the couch and began to search for her best friend. Nobody was in the living room, she crept through to the kitchen, nobody. The artist walked back through to the living room and sat on the couch but only momentarily, she saw that Brennan's bedroom door was ajar and she smiled. She walked over quickly, her heels clicking as she walked on the wooden floor. She pushed the door open and her mouth almost hit the floor when she looked up. She smiled uncontrolably and decided her excitement had to bottled or she would scream. So she quietly closed the door over and she jumped around like a child on Christmas morning, she looked around the room and realised there was nobody to tell. She speedily walked over to the couch grabbed her coat and her bag in the passing then walked out the door and locked it behind her. She ran door the corridor and out the door, partly from her excitement, party from her fear of Mrs Finnigan.

She skipped over to her car and jumped in the drivers seat, throwig her coat on the passengers seat. She opened her bag and searched around for her cell phone and dialled Hodgins.

"Jack Hodgins." He answered.

"Jack, Jack oh my god!" Angela said finally letting out her excitement.

"What did you do?" He asked, figuring she had done something.

"I haven't done anything, itsBrennanandthatFBIHunkhavingsecretsleepovers!" She said very quickly.

"Really?" He almost shouted. "But is this a 'Partners' sleep-over or a 'Partners with benefits' sleep-over, because they are two different things." He asked.

"I don't know, but they were all cuddles." Angela said, drumming the steering wheel.

"This is probably just a 'Partners' sleep-over, sorry baby." He apologised.

"Oh well, a girl can dream." She sighed hopefully.

"Are you coming home?" Hodgins asked, smiling down the phone.

"I've got to drop by the Jeffersonian but I'll only be 10 minutes, see ya." She told him.

"Bye, bye." He said and hung up the phone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The beeping off Brennan's alarm clock rang through the room and through her apartment, she sat up growling and squinted at the clock which she distinctly remembered turning off. She shrugged it off and stretched over and turned it off. She looked over to Booth who hadn't budged, she yawned and threw back the duvet and jumped under it, covering her from head to toe.

After a while of tossing and turning she gave up on getting back to sleep and jumped out of bed to make a cup of coffee. She strolled through to the kitchen and turned on her coffee machine and jumped up onto the counter, waiting for it to finish. She grabbed a mug from behind her and went to close it but grabbed another one for Booth. Brennan jumped down off the counter and poured a coffee, she was leaning against the counter drinking her coffee when Booth emerged from the door and smiled. He walked drowsily across to the kitchen counter and placed his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands.

"What woke you up?" She asked, pouring him a coffee.

"You, fidgeting." He grumbled.

"Your just a light sleeper." She told him.

"No, Bones I'm a heavy sleeper, but your such a fidget." He pointed.

"Am not!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't fidget any last night." He said cockily.

"W-What...I-I...Fine I was comfortable, Booth you are comfy!" She admitted. "Are you happy?" She asked, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I am actually." He smiled.

"Booth your smiling." She said, clenching her fist at him.

"Sorrrrrrrryyy." He dragged on.

Booth finally lifted his head up and searched around the room. Brennan raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head not bothering to ask him what he was doing. He finally smiled happily and got down and started doing push-ups on the floor.

"Booth, why are you doing push-ups on my floor?" Brennan asked with her head sticking over the counter.

"Bones... I do fifty sit-ups... fifty push-ups and fifty chin-ups every morning, gotta do them." Booth explained out of breath.

"Really?" She quizzed.

"Yes...Really." He said standing up and shaking off.

Brennan shook her head smiling and walked over to the living room, she took a seat and began sipping at her coffee. Booth took a seat next to her, he took his cell out his pocket and flipped it open. One missed call. He searched the caller and it came up. Cullen.

"Shit." He cursed.

"What?" She asked.

"Cullen called." He sighed and began calling his boss.

Booth walked around the room talking to Cullen, it was serious, she could tell. Booth kept muttering under his breath and sighing, he only did this when something was definately bothering him.

"Yes sir, Yeah we'll be right there, I won't, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, getting the vibe that there was something really big happening.

"I-I can't tell you now, Y-You've got to come down to the Bureau." Booth said finishing his coffee.

"N-Now?" She said worryingly.

"Yeah, now, lets go." He said pushing her.

Booth closed the door behind him and let Brennan lock it, he quickly ran down the stairs with Brennan behind him. He jogged round to the drivers side and hopped in, Brennan also quickly jumped in and put on her seatbelt. Booth stretched over her and took his gun and his badge from the glove-compartment, Brennan looked over at him questionably but he shook his head. Something was definately up, she hadn't seen Booth like this since Jamie Kenton had taken her after Booth got blown up by the bomb in her fridge. She sat in the car fiddling nervously with her keys, now thinking _Is it happening again?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Hey sorry for the insanely long chapter. How was that I definately have something up my sleeve!! haha I will have another chapter for maybe Saturday if there are lots of reviews you can have a cookie if you review!!! Cookies!!!!! **


	12. Living With Booth

**Hello! I told you I would have the next chapter for Saturday! I Promised. I'm going back to school in 2 weeks :( and I'm trying to get as many chapters in as I can! So when I go back to school you will probably get 1 chapter a week, maybe 2 if your good (Loadz of reviews please). **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The car ride to the Bureau was extremely awkward, Booth sat strumming the tips of his fingers on the steering wheel and every once in a while grumbled under his breath at another car. Brennan on the other hand sat staring out the passenger window not acknowledging any life outside that window. They entire journey to the Bureau Brennan sat wondering what was going on, Booth knew, he just couldn't tell her. Knowing Booth couldn't tell her ensured her that this wasn't going to be a happy visit to the Bureau, unlike most of them were any fun.

Booth parked his SUV outside the Bureau and stayed inside it for many minutes. Brennan looked over at him, eye brows raised and her eyes questioning him. He shook his head sorryfully and made his way out of the car, Brennan sighed and followed him. They walked slowly through the building, Booth kept his hands firmly in his jean pockets as he walked his head kept low not saying a word. They walked up to Cullen's office and Booth opened it and walked in followed closely by Brennan. Cullen looked up from his desk where he had miscellaneous files and papers scattered all over his desk. He offered them both a seat and they took the two placed infront of his desk.

"Now, Doctor Brennan, I'm going to ask you a question." He said clapping his hands together.

"Okay." She nodded slowly.

He held up a picture of a man who she knew immediately. "This man who i..." He was cut off.

"We know it's him Sir." Booth piped up.

"I know that Booth but I want her to tell me." Cullen shouted, aggravated.

"Its the guy Booth shot at the beach." She said loudly, preventing an arguement.

"Yes, now I'm going to ask you another question." He said, holding up another picture this time of a younger which she was shocked to see.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing at the picture.

"Calvin." She whispered in awe.

"You met him on the beach whilst you were in Miami, correct?" He quizzed.

"Yes Sir." She nodded, looking over to Booth who sat staring blankly into space.

"Now Booth told me about him, he told me he gave you his number so you could contact him, correct?" He innterrogated.

"Yes Sir." She answered.

"Now, did you contact him?" He said leaning further over the desk.

"N-No." She stammered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eye brows at her.

"Y-Yes, I R-Ri... L-Lost the number Sir." She corrected herself.

He nodded and span around in his chair and stared out of the window. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and turned back around and tryed to organize his desk. He shook his head in defeat and turned back to Brennan.

"Sir just tell me what is going on." Brennan demanded impatiently.

"The man that Booth shot on the beach was Ethan James, a member of the strong-arm crew your parents worked with, and Calvin James is his son. Ethan James was, the ring-leader if you like, of that crew along with two other members Santos Martinez and Ben Johnson. These three were the most violent of all of the crew so we kept tabs on them, they were spotted in Ohio, Iowa, Kentucky... North Carolina, which is a coincidence as that is where your brother is. They came and left North Carolina in the space of a day, they weren't looking for your brother." Cullen stopped looking to Booth who was now closely following the conversation. "Booth shot Ethan, so Calvin has taken over his responsibilities as ring-leader which is mainly...you." Cullen said finally after a long pause.

Brennan looked up in awe, she couldn't belive it. "Why me?" Brennan asked shocked.

"When your parents left the crew they turned a few members in, who are now probably rotting in a jail cell somewhere and one of those members consisted of Ethan's brother Marc who died three years ago. He wanted to avenge his brothers death by...killing your parents but..." He stopped.

"But what!?" She shouted out of rage.

"He couldn't find your father and he knows your mothers dead so...he wants to kill you!" He shouted back.

Brennan sat back in her seat breathing heavily after her outburst. She felt sick. Exhausted. Cullen took a seat and mumbled something incoherent under his breath and leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together he sighed loudly.

"Booth do not let her out of you sight, where ever she goes you go, Doctor Brennan you will not go to the Jeffersonian, no working until this situation is neutralized, do you understand?" Cullen explained harshly and she looked up quickly.

"B-But Sir, I-I.. Y-You.." She stopped.

"I. I. I. You. You. You. No working!" He said.

"Yes Sir." She sulked.

"C'mon Bones." Booth said from behind her.

Booth nodded to Cullen as he left the room and closed it behind him, when her turned around Brennan was already half way down the corridor, at first she was walking then it turned into a jog then a sprint. She ignored the looks on the agents that she past faces and kept running. Booth sprinted after her also ignoring all the agents confused expressions, Brennan burst through the doors of the FBI building gasping for breath, she felt like she was going to faint. She scanned her surroundings and saw a couple of benches in a row outside the Bureau. She walked over to them slowly and took a seat resting her elbows on her knees. Booth burst through the doors seconds later and searched desperately around for his partner, she however sat finding the situation quite amusing. He now turned around to see his partner with a smile on her face, poking fun at his helplessness.

"Bones...its not funny, three nutcases are after you, you've gotta be careful." Booth said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm trying to cheer myself up because three 'nutcases' are after me." Brennan said using airquotes.

"You hang around with Angela too much." Booth said shaking his head.

"Actually I hang around with you more than Angela, I'm glad I don't copy your habbits." She smiled.

"Like what?" He asked, mouth agape.

"Like...how easily annoyed you get, your consistant sighing which I think you should go see Dr. Wyatt about by the way." She pointed out.

"No, No I will not go see Dr. Wyatt about my consistant sighing." He dismissed. "Anyway lets go." He said leading her away.

"Where _are_ we going?" She asked.

"We are going to my place." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because thats where you are going to be staying." He told her.

"Okay." She nodded, satisfied.

"Okay?" He asked stunned.

"Okay." She said looking at him wierdly from the corner of her eye.

"I thought you would have be all like 'No Booth I'm fine' just surprised is all." Booth explained.

"Well...Cullen said 'Booth don't let her out of your sight' and your not." She said.

"Exactly, your my best friend!" He said smiling.

"No you can't have my TV." She smiled back.

"I tried." He said turning his attention back to the road. "You want to go get some stuff?" He asked.

She nodded thankfully and Booth took the next turn and made his way to Brennan's building. Brennan sat singing very quietly to the song on the radio which didn't go unnoticed by Booth. He smiled and waited for the green light and continued to drive on down the road. They arrived outside Brennan's apartment and they both hopped out, before they made their way up the stairs Brennan grabbed hold of Booth's jacket.

"You don't have to do the 'Freeze FBI' thing do you? I would like to keep my door on its hinges." She pointed out.

"No but I will check the apartment, you _can_ keep your door." He said shaking his head and making his way up the stairs.

When he reached the top he suddenly grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled him in front of her, she had no idea what he was doing until she looked up and saw Mrs Finnigan with her parade of cats behind her. Booth grabbed hold of Brennan's shoulders and hurriedly pushed guided her up the hallway, Mrs Finnigan was now making her way up the corridor quicker than usual. She limped past Booth giving him a creepy smile and walked into her apartment, Booth impatiently tapped his foot and waited for Brennan to open the door.

"You know what Booth, I think she likes you." Brennan smiled devilishly.

"Really? But this is a nice building, how does someone with that many cats live in a nice building?" Booth asked still standing at the door.

"I think her husband was rich." Brennan told him.

Booth shook his head and pulled his gun from the small of his back and made his way around the apartment. Finding nothing. Brennan was already making her way around the apartment grabbing things as she went, she walked into her bedroom and pulled a bag from underneath her bed, then she started placing things into it. Booth was standing at the doorway leaning on the frame looking blankly around the room until Brennan looked up.

"Booth, would you like to watch TV?" She asked sighing.

"You are copying my habbits, Ha Ha." He pointed triumphantly, walking into her room and taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

Brennan shook her head and walked into her en-suite to get changed. She emerged minutes later wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, carrying a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and a toothbrush. She piled them all into a once spacious bag and took a seat next to Booth who was watch , whatever else, a football game. Seconds after she sat down Booth sprang up switching off the TV as he jumped, Brennan stood up apprehensively and grabbed her bag from beside her. She followed Booth out the room and began to go over in her head if she had forgotten anything. Nothing. She followed him out of the apartment, quickly past Mrs Finnigan's door then slower down the rest of the corridor and off to stay with Booth.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I actually finished that chapter in Checks watch WOW five hours haha! How pleased are you all?? A Cookie for everyone who reviews and a picture of Booth :D Doesn't his smile just make you melt? I'm surprised Emily Deschanel is still solid not in a puddle on the floor!!!! **


	13. Tomorrow Night

**Hey! Look I really have only seen one episode of season 2 so I don't know if Booth's got a house or an apartment, I'm thinking a house cause he has Parker at the weekend. But ohhhh well I'm gonna go for house but please tell me if it isn't. And can I say I completely forgot about Cam, she just doesn't exist in this instead of Zach going away to Iraq Cam goes away for another job. Haha can't belive I forgot Cam, oh well. Oh and here are Cookies for...**

**Btvsfifi - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**9ud9ir190ne6ad - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Mendenbar - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Beaglelvr93 - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Enjoy!!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The drive to Booth's was quiet, completely silent, Booth was not humming along to songs on the radio as he normaly did, he just sat silently his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. Brennan however seemed quite content, she seemed less anxious than Booth. But they were now almost used to the fact that people were after Brennan: Jamie Kenton, The Gravedigger, Epps and now Calvin and his crew. Brennan knew that when Booth was like this, all protective and alpha male, she had to cooperate with him because if she didn't something bad would probably happen.

"I'm gonna call Ange, to tell her what happened." Brennan piped up.

"No problem." He said averting his eyes from the road for the first time.

Brennan took her cell from her pocket and dialled her best friends number and waited for a reply. Many rings later Angela answered and Brennan began explaining to her friend what happened.

"So your telling me Miami Beach Hotty is a raging weirdo that wants to kill you?" Angela asked, raising her eyebrows down the phone.

"Yes." Brennan said simply.

"So what did the FBI do?" Angela asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go to work and I'm under lockdown with Booth." Brennan said, putting a smile on Angela's face.

Booth hearing his name, turned around oblivious to the conversation and suddenly began to listen, not taking his eyes from the road infront of him but still listening intently.

"Mhhh, no work and under lockdown with FBI Stud Muffin you didn't protest did you?" Angela asked, shocked.

"Yes she did!" Booth jumped in.

"Because a little birdy told me you did." Angela said, receiving a knowing smile from Brennan. "Do you know for how long?" Angela asked.

"We don't know, Cullen said as long as it takes." Brennan replied.

"Well, you and Booth have fun." Angela smiled.

"Fun, Angela your best friend is being hunted down by nutcases, is that your view of fun?" Booth shouted to Angela, taking both women back.

"Okay, sorry, Sweetie watch out Booth could be one of the nutcases, cause during this phone call I've heard enough." Angela whispered.

"I am not one of the nutcases!" shouted Booth, beginning to get aggrevated.

"Okay, how good is his hearing?" Angela asked stunned.

"Okay this is probably one of the most idiotic phone call I've even had, I'm hanging up bye Ange." Brennan said, quickly hanging the phone up before Angela could speak.

Brennan stowed her cell away in her pocket and turned her attention to Booth who was, hiding his anger terribly by placing his clenched fist in front of his mouth. Brennan raised her eye brows at him questionably but he still stared out of the wind-screen at the cars zooming past. Brennan kept looking over at him until he felt her gaze on the side of his head. He finally turned to look at her, biting the inside of his lip he shook his head and sighed.

"I've never met a forensic anthropologist that gets into as much trouble as you do, Bones." Booth stated, still looking back and forth from the road to his partner and back again.

"What other forensic anthropologists have you met?" Brennan asked, eye brows raised arms folded.

"Thankfully just the one, cause if the rest of them are like you, god help us." Booth said.

"Thanks Booth." She said sarcastically.

"No, problem Bones." Booth smiled, nodding towards her.

About five minutes later they arrived outside Booth's house which was nearly all the way across town from Brennan's apartment which was in a busy area of D.C compared to Booth's which was in a much quieter area. She grabbed her bag which was at her feet and followed Booth up to his door. He took his keys from his pocket and stuck it lazily into the door, turning it slowly and opening the door, throwing his keys onto a small table in the hallway. Brennan kicked off her shoes and placed them beside the table on which Booth just threw his keys.

She followed Booth into the living room where Booth quickly disappeared, gun in hand, searching the rooms of his own house. Brennan shook her head and turned back around to a living room which screamed Seeley Booth. Huge TV mounted on the wall across from the couch, which wasn't much smaller than Brennan's. Games Consoles with the controllers and its wires strewn across the room. Pictures hanging on the wall of Booth with Parker, others of him with members of the FBI and other from she thought when he returned from the army. She walked to a small table which was up against a wall which had three pictures laid randomly around the table. One of her, Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Zach at Angela and Hodgins ' wedding '. Booth only uses air quotes as he still doesn't know if they are married or not.

She looked down at the picture smiling, she began to look onto the other pictures scattered around Booth's living room. By the time she had finished looking she kept asking herself the question ' How does Booth know that many people?' When she was walking around the room she hadn't even noticed the FBI agent watching her from the kitchen door, his shoulder leaning on the door frame and his head lolling onto the frame. She looked up after several minutes of oblivion, with Booth looking at her from across the room.

"You've got a lot of pictures." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, a certain 4 year old told me to put pictures up and I ended up putting up about...fifty." Booth said, strolling around the room.

"Ah, so your scared of my neighbour and Parker?" Brennan asked, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"No...Just your neighbour." Booth admitted.

"Don't worry, Angela actually asks me to come down to walk her up to my door because she is terrified of her." Brennan said, rolling her eyes at both Angela and Booth.

"I think I'll start doing that." Booth said, now in deep thought.

"Brilliant." Brennan lied.

Booth looked at his watch and sighed, 16.23, it had already been early afternoon before they had woken up and by the time they had left for the Bureau it had been late afternoon. "You hungry?" Booth asked finally.

"Yeah." She smiled, following him into the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she was almost blinded by the light flooding through the patio windows, sending glares of light throughout the room, making it almost impossible to see. After much squinting she finally found a seat in the middle of the room and turned around her back facing the patio doors, she opened her eyes and there were many spots and blurs in her vision until it finally got used to the reduced lighting. Booth closed the fridge door and shrugged in exasperation, he looked up at Brennan who's back was now facing him. He walked up to the table and grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her, folding his arms and sighing.

"Looks like its gonna have to be Wong Foo's Bones." He said, not at all bothered.

"What else do we eat?" Brennan asked, eyes rolling.

Booth stood up and began to make his way for the door, closely followed by Brennan, who was now thinking _What else do we really eat?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Booth and Brennan had decided to get take-out, partially because it was too _dangerous _to eat out and partially because there was a football game on TV which Booth just had to watch. Brennan began to keep up with what was actually happening on the game, she at least knew when to celebrate and when not to, which was indicated by Booth either cheering or him shouting something incoherent at the referee. Although she didn't know who was even playing she knew that the team Booth was rooting for won, unlike the team Booth supported who lost the game they were watching the night before. After the game Booth stood up and took all the plates and cutlery into the kitchen and began washing the dishes, Brennan then strolled in with two glasses and placed the on the surface beside him, grabbing a dish towel as she walked past him.

She waited until he had washed a plate then she picked it up and began drying it, then finally placing it in a pile beside her. They continued washing and drying the dishes in silence, only the indistinct chattering of the TV in the background could be heard. Booth placed another plate in on the sink next to him and looked down at the bubbles who were now almost looking up at him, he looked at the mischeviously and picked up a great mound in his hand and waited for Brennan to turn around. As soon as she turned around, Booth blew the pile of bubbles straight into her face. The bubbles were now caked over her entire face which made Booth laugh loudly as soon as he saw the expression, on what he could see of her face. Brennan pursed her lips and wiped the bubbles from her eyes, looking up at Booth who now had to look away because he was now laughing uncontrolably.

Brennan took this opportunity, she filled up a glass of water and poured it directly over Booth's head, making splashes everywhere. She breathed in heavily as he turned around to face her, he had droplets of water gathering at the tip of his nose and it finally dropped to the floor, making a huge racket due to the fact that the room was completely silent. Brennan desperately held that single breath in, also trying not to burst out laughing. Booth slowly reached over to the sink, picking up the glass Brennan had just used and filled it to the brim with water. She finally let the breath out and left her mouth agape, eyes widening she began to slowly back away.

"Your in for it." Booth threatened.

Before she could even think, she was doused with the entire glass of water now she was completely drenched with water. She now grabbed another cup of water and threw it across the room at Booth who was also soaked. Brennan hadn't noticed until Booth had flinched from her water attack that her t-shirt was now completely see through. She put her hands on her hips and looked from her top to Booth and back again. Booth just laughed unsympathetically and stood up straight, immitating Brennan he looked from his t-shirt to Brennan and back again. She shook her head and smiled.

"Truce?" Brennan offered.

"Truce." Booth agreed, putting the cup half filled with water on the table in front of him.

Brennan pulled her bobble from her hair and dragged her hair over her shoulder, wringing out the excess water. "I'm absolutely drenched Booth." Brennan moaned.

"Yeah, me too." Booth said sighing.

Booth shook his head and looked down at his shirt which was now clinging to his body for dear life, shaking his head he began to unbutton his shirt and threw it infront of the washing-machine. Revealing his muscular physique which made Brennan's cheeks redden and she turned away in embarrassment. Booth smiled at his partner who was now looking around the room aimlessly until Booth strolled past her and out into the hall-way.

Booth returned with two towels and threw one over to Brennan and began rubbing the ends of her hair with the towel, not really drying her hair. Booth put the towel over his head and began rubbing it vigorously over his head, which compared to Brennan's method, worked. Booth then began to dry his torso when there was a sequence of chaps at the door, Booth made his way through his apartment and opened the door to none other than Cullen.

"Booth, why are you all wet?" Cullen asked sternly.

"Uhm...I got water on me." Booth said smartly, receiving no laughs from Cullen.

Booth opened the door wider to let Cullen in and Cullen walked in closing the door firmly behind him, Booth quickly walked into the kitchen tapping Brennan on the back while she was drying her hair and she stood up straight pulling the towel from her head, revealing a ball of frizz. Booth shifted his eyes towards the door where Cullen was standing with his hands behind his back, looking around the room.

He stepped into the kitchen, occasionally skipping out of the way of the many puddles now residing on the path infront of him. He looked up to both of them, who were standing innocently at the opposite sides of the room.

"Doctor Brennan, I'm guessing you got water on you also." Cullen guessed.

"Yes Sir, thats why I'm wet." Brennan answered.

"Obviously, anyway I'm hear to tell you both that Calvin James and Co have been spotted in D.C, so be careful, both of you." He said pointing back and forth to them both. He spun on his heel, turned out of the kitchen and out of Booth's apartment leaving Brennan and Booth in deep thought.

Meanwhile, many doors down, a black Mercedes sat parked innocently in the camouflage of the dark night sky. One man sat in the drivers lighting a ciggarette, the flash of the lighter brightening the surrounding area, momentarily then it suddenly died out. The other man sat sharpening a knife in the seat next to him, every so often stealing malicious glances to the house they had been watching for almost two hours now. And the finally man sat in the back, sticking his head in between the two front seats cracking his knuckles and clenching his fists, laughing evily to himself.

"So, Boss. When we gonna do this?" Ben Johnson asked evily.

"Tomorrow night, but now...we're just gonna have to wait." He laughed in reply. His eyes squinting towards the house and the hand with the ciggarette in it pointing towards the house as he laughed malevolently with his crew.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**There we go! Theres chapter 13. Who wants more cookies???? I'm back to School tomorrow so your next chapter will be on Sunday!!!**


	14. Knocks at the Door

**Hey! I do appologise for the late chapter. My teachers are being super nasty and giving me loads of homework. I have chemistry homework and history homework for Thursday which I finished in no time at all. I could have finshed it on Saturday but the X Factor was on, I had to watch it! Being back at school isn't all bad, I get to see some of my friends that I hadn't seen all summer so that wasn't the worst thing. And btw I have never seen the movie I mention in this chapter so I took my friends advice that it was the scarier of the 3! Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter here are Cookies for...**

**Fifi - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Greyslostwho - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Anglstrmoon - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Enjoy!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Cullen left the room, Brennan began to stare blankly into the space where Cullen had just been standing, completely fading out of the room and ended up in her own little world. Booth however, now stood with his arms folded over his bare chest, with a pensive look on his face staring over at Brennan who had now completely zoned out of the room. Booth slowly walked up behind her placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, she suddenly jumped out of her daydream and landed with a thud back into the real world.

She quickly spun around to face him, their eyes met and they stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Brennan's steely blue eyes sparkled, that shine was helped on by the single tear in her eye, which she intended on not letting it fall. But she was defeated. It rolled down her cheek leaving a trail down her face, which made Booth shake his head sorrowfully and he stopped the tear right in its tracks by wiping it away with his thumb.

"Everything is going to be fine." Booth soothed.

She rolled her eyes and forced a small unconvincing, what could have maybe passed for a smile. Booth looked down at her, encouraging a slightly more enthusiastic attempt at a smile but he only got the same response. And all of a sudden Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder, completely catching the FBI agent off guard. Booth stroked her auburn hair and whispered comforting words in her ear, every so often her only reply was a incoherent mubble or a simple nod.

Brennan was the first to pull away, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear, looking up at the half naked FBI agent infront of her. He smiled comfortingly and turned around to the silver fridge-freezer in the corner of the kitchen, and opened the freezer door pulling out a tub of ice-cream and grabbing a spoon from a drawer as he walked. He strolled on past Brennan and into the living room, leaping onto the couch and started flicking through television channels. Brennan followed him through to the living room and took a seat next to him. When she sat down Booth passed the tub of Ben and Jerrys Cookies and Cream to his partner and she looked at him questionably.

"Is this not what women do?" He asked stunned.

"What?" She asked, equally confused.

"Eat ice-cream, mope around, sit with a million tissues watching Titanic?" He asked, shoveling a spoonful into his mouth.

"Yes...do you have Titanic?" She quizzed hopefully.

"Nahhh...I'm kind of a more...guns and blowing things up type of guy." He replied, pointing the spoon towards himself.

"Figures." She shrugged, grabbing the tub and the spoon from his hands.

He shook his head and moved onto the floor opening two drawers under where the TV was mounted on the wall, and he began reading out the fifty or so DVDs in those two drawers. Brennan momentarily thought about putting the ice-cream in her hand down to join him but she smiply took it with her and began looking through the mountain of DVDs. Booth finally tricked Brennan into picking a DVD, Booth told her they were going to be watching some slightly 'scary' when he had actually pick the most gory and utterly unpleasent movie in his possession. Saw II. He had thought that Brennans very gullable side had faded away but no, it was still very much in tact.

Only twenty minutes into the movie Brennan and Booth had already made their way through three quarters of the once full tub of ice-cream, which Brennan had now regreted eating due to the amount of blood and guts which had appeared on the screen infront of her. She looked over to Booth and gave him a sharp swat on the back of the head.

"You said ' Don't worry Bones, hardly any gore '." She said imitating her partner, nudging him in the ribs.

"You identify dead bodies for a living and that scares you?" Booth asked shocked.

"It doesn't scare me, I get the bones, hence my nickname." She explained.

"Which you secretly love." Booth said smiling, nudging her continuously in the side.

"I'm used to it." She shrugged, pushing Booths hand away.

"Because you love it." He said in a sing song voice.

She sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes at her FBI partner. "Its growing on me." She admitted.

"Well its about time...we've been working together for like what...year and a bit." Booth guessed, pondering over the time scale.

Brennan shook her head smiling and turned her attention back to the TV screen, occasionally flinching and cringing at the horrible scenes on the screen infront of her. Within the next five minutes Brennan had now grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it on her lap so she could grab it whenever she found it necessary. Ever so often Booth let out a half chuckle at the TV, flinching and letting out a deep breath which he had saved until the most gruesome part had finished. Booth was now completely ignoring the fact that Brennan was now looking at the screen in utter disgust, throwing the pillow infront of her face and waiting until the unpleasent sound of grunting and splattering of blood had receded and she brought it slowly down, peeking over the top of the pillow. Booth looked over to her pulling it completely down, revealing a completely blood free screen, she smiled thankfully and looked over to Booth and nodded happily.

After the movie had finished Booth continued to flick through the one hundred or so channels, stopping momentarily at many channels then grunting unhappily at whatever was on, then he gave up throwing the remote lazily to the side. He turned to Brennan who was now scooping the last spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth, unknowingly there was a certain FBI agent who was intending on eating the ice-cream which was in her mouth. She turned her head around slightly, looking round at him, his mouth was twisted to the side and his eye brows were raised.

"You can have the spoon and the tub." She said holding it out to him.

"You know what, you can keep it." He smiled, sarcastically.

"Thanks." She reply, just as sarcastically.

By this time it was nearly ten o'clock and both Brennan and Booth began receiving the symptoms of sleep, eyes beginning to droop, heads lolling and the continuous yawning of both of them made it even more obvious. Booth had now decided that falling asleep on the couch, which he normally did, was not a good idea so he jumped up and tapped Brennan on the shoulder.

"Bones, your tired, take my bed I'll sleep on the couch." Booth offered.

"Oh no you won't...its your bed...you will sleep in it." Brennan declined, waving the offer off.

"No...you will sleep in it." Booth challenged.

"Booth, do you ever learn?" She asked. "Do not argue with me." She demanded.

"Bones...for once I'm not givin in...go." He said pointing over to his bedroom door.

"Boo-" She was cut off.

Booth sighed in exasperation, now using his last plan of action, bending down throwing her effortlessly over his shoulder and walking through to his bedroom. He placed her down on the edge of the bed and walked quickly out of the room closing the door behind him. She folded her arms across her chest in protest, _He really isn't going to give in _she thought, she then stood up and walked through to the living room and took a seat on one armchair in the corner of the room. When Booth saw her walked through he let out a low grumble and through his arms up in the air in aggravation.

"Bones, please just go to sleep." Booth said, now begging.

"No...I will sleep on the couch." Brennan said, now noticing she was begging.

"Fine, we will both sleep in the bed." Booth said finally.

Brennan nodded in reply and followed him through to the bedroom. "You are impossible." Booth commented.

She shook her head and jumped under the duvet, moving the pillows around behind her. Only minutes later she began her fidgeting, which Booth had now come to the conclusion that she onyl did to annoy him, which wasn't needed as she did a pretty good job without it. After minutes of deliberation Booth grabbed the pillow from under his head and threw it at Brennan, landing right on her head. She hastily picked it up and threw it to the side and turned around to Booth who now facing the ceiling.

"Yes, I'm a fidget, I admit it." Brennan admitted, throwing her free arm up in the air.

"Thank you, now that you have admitted it, do ya think that maybe...I don't know...You'll stop?" Booth asked, sounding a bit demented.

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to and quickly span around her back now facing Booth. She grabbed the corner of the duvet in her clenched fist and held it tightly making her knuckles turn white, she finally let go and slowly the colour started to come back.

Without saying a word, Booth grabbed Brennan's arm which was resting on her side and made her sit up, then seconds later making her lay back down and as it happened before she landed on Booth's chest. She smiled nervously as she had done before, but she settled much quicker.

"Good Night Booth." She whispered, her eyes already closed.

"Night Bones." Booth said softly.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meanwhile, outside that same innocent Mercedes sat as still as a rock, now almost completely invisble in the night sky. Calvin sat immpatiently strumming his fingers on the steering wheel, shaking his head, clearly annoyed and impatient. He averted his gaze from the house, for the first time for at least an hour, when he looked away he could almost still see the silhouette of the house imprinted in his vision. Ben Johnson, who was sitting in the passengers seat, was struggling to stay awake with a lit ciggarette in his hand, which was now very close to dropping out of his grasp. Santos Martinez was sitting very awake in the back seat, taking apart the handgun with he once had in the small of his back.

Calvin shook his head angrily and pursed his lips together tightly, he turned tapped Ben on the shoulder repeatedly until he woke up and he then turned to Santos. He nodded to them both, sighs of relief came from all around and the three men quickly made their way out of the car. They stopped when they reached the foot of the driveway and paced back and forth.

"Santos...You knock on the door when Ben comes around to tell you...Ben you come straight back around...understand." he asked and they both nodded eagerly.

Calvin and Ben jogged silently up the drive, they crept around the side of the house and Santos waited on the doorstep for the signal. Ben waltzed around the corner minutes later and gave Santos the thumbs up. Ben jogged quickly to the back of the house and waited for the sound of the door going. Santos, a rather large and muscular man with many gang style tatoos branded up and down his arms, stood cracking his knuckles and his neck, reaching his hand out and knocking on the door. And it was Booth who stood up to answer it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**OHHHHH!!!! TBC!!!!! What will happen to Booth? What will happen to Bones? Who will get Cookies???? Find out soon!!!! Oh and has anyone seen Failure To Launch well Emily Deschanel's sister Zooey is in it she is sooooooo funny and she looks and acts sooo like her sister!!!!!!**


	15. She Was Right There

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bones (Why?) But I do own Calvin James, Ben Johnson, Santos Martinez and Ethan James!!!!!!**

**Hey! I have no homework this weekend so yipee! I actually don't mind being back at school now so I'm not at all bothered. I was thinking about putting a song in the next chapter, read this chapter first then think of a song that would be good for the circumstances, then tell me what you think because I'm stuck for one!!! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter here are some yummyyyyyy Cookies for...**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Booth walked lazily through the apartment, clumsily switching on the light in the hall and flinching at the sudden brightness, he quickly closed his eyes and waited for his eye to adjust. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked many times until he could see properly, unknowingly he walked towards the door and reached his arm out opening the door. He looked out to see Santos standing proudly on his doorstep, Booth looked at him questionably but he just stood there, silently. After about a minute, Booth began to get impatient which was now very apparent by him tapping his foot and his head now tilting onto his shoulder.

"Okay, who are you and what do ya want?" Booth yawned.

Santos only chuckled evily, he looked at Booth, his eyes were burning with the utmost rage and he abruptly tackled Booth and pushed his backwards into the house. Booth immediately fought back, both men stumbling around the hallway bashing each other against the walls, knocking pictures and the mirror which was once hanging on the wall was lying on the ground smashed into a million pieces. They continued to fight through into the living room where Santos threw Booth over the couch and onto the table, crumbling it into two halves.

In the next room Brennan jumped up in fear, she looked at the empty space beside her and cursed under her breath. She pushed the duvet off her and stood up apprehensively, this being the time that she would normally reach for her trusty baseball bat, she looked around helplessly. She shook her head in defeat and she walked slowly up to the door and turned the handle, slowly she opened the door opening it just so she could see out of it, now she wished she couldn't. Santos was standing over Booth, giving him three swift kicks in the ribs, Booth reacted by punching him in the midrift making him fall to the floor in agony.

Booth quickly turned around to look at the bedroom door which was slightly ajar, he moved towards it and opened it more revealing a frighting Brennan who had her fist clenched around the door handle. Booth peaked his head around the door and removed her hand before her kncukles turned white as snow. Santos began to make his way back to his feet, using the couch as leverage he stood up straight and moved towards Booth. Brennan looked past Booth's shoulder and her her widened in terror, she tried to pull him into the room but Santos dragged him back into the living room. She opened the door wider and started to make her way out the room.

"Bones...don't you dare." Booth shouted to her, in between punching Santos.

Obeying her partner she crept back into the bedroom closing the door behind her, she sat door behind her door and brought her knees up to her chest and covered her ears to block out the sounds that she didn't want to hear coming from the other room. Suddenly she heard the patio doors slide open and a new set of footsteps came into the room, again her eyes widened in sheer terror and her thoughts whizzed around her at warp speeds, thinking about what was happening in the next room.

Calvin walked up to Santos with a half beaten Booth lying at his feet, he looked to Santos tilting his head to the side questionably and Santos just shrugged. Calvin looked around the room which was once laden with many pictures, was now lying in a horrible state, one photograph did stand untouched though, mostly thanks to Booth insistance that he was not going to knock down. That one of Brennan, Booth, Angela, Jack and Zach all at the wedding, he picked it up and looked at it more closely, picking out the most interesting quality. The fact that Booth's hand was placed gently on Brennan's hip, he smiled happily at this and turned around to Santos, Ben and Booth.

He looked down at Booth pitifully, he looked at the photograph and just let it slip out of his hand. It fell to the ground with a smash and the frame cracked in half with the corner of the photograph itself peaking out of the broken glass. Booth's expression turned from pain to anger in a matter of seconds, he threw some pieces of the glass to the side and pulled the photo from the frame. Calvin looked down at him in disgust, shaking his head he stamped down on Booth's hand leaving it there. He let a small gasp of pain out but then tucked it away under the surface and let his hand get crushed. Calvin began to get aggrevated at the lack of pain Booth was showing, he pointed to Ben and Santos to stand Booth up and the nodded pulling Booth to his feet.

Calvin looked at him angrily and turned to face the rest of the house shouting at the top of his voice. "Doctor Brennan, did you seriosuly think your FBI agent boyfriend was going to do anything?"

"I managed to break his nose." Booth said, nodding towards Santos and his crimson nose.

Calvin turned around angrily and gave Booth a kick in the gut, not bothering Booth at all. Brennan sat terrified for herself and more importantly her partner in the next room who was taking it all for her. She looked around the room hopefully and saw the phone which was sitting on Booth's bedside table, she crawled over to it and picked it up and putting it to her ear. There was no dialling tone and she gasped in horror, she crawled over the bed and looked for her cell phone which was in her bag. She picked it up and began dialling. It began ringing and she sighed in relief.

"Hellooo." Was the answer from Angela Montenegro.

"Ang, its me. Look just listen, call Cullen and tell him has to get over here right away. Calvin is here..." She whispered, huddled in the corner of the room.

"Okay...god are you okay?" She asked, now very frightened.

"I-I'm fine, I guess...But B-Booth certainly isn't...Ang just call him!" Brennan said, with the sign of urgency in her voice very apparent.

"Okay bye." She said hurriedly, hanging up one phone-call and starting another.

Brennan put the phone on silent and placed it on the bed side table. She decided that staying in the corner of the room was much better as she was further away from the door. Calvin began to get even more angry with the lack of answers he was getting, so he used a much different approach. Calvin grabbed the gun from Santos's hand and thrust it onto Booth's head, looking back to the door in front of him.

"We'll kill him!" Calvin roared.

Brennan then sat up straight, now not being able to take it she choked out a sob and tried to keeping her breathing steady. Calvin now lost all sense of reason with the lack of cooperation from Booth and Brennan, he pulled the gun from Booth's head and came down to his level and looked him evily in the eye.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

Booth did not answer, he only stared Calvin back in the eye, anger beginning to boil under his skin. Santos and Ben were now had their hands latched around Booth's arms tighter than ever as they could slowly feel Booth trying to free himself from their grasp. Calvin pointed the gun back at Booth's head and cocked it making his threat more real.

"Now I'll ask you again, where is she?" He asked, his face turning crimson with rage.

"Boss, she's i..." Santos was cut off.

"N-No, No I want him to tell me!" Calvin exclaimed, pushing the gun harder onto his head.

Booth didn't even flinch, he just stood there. In complete silence. Not uttering a word. Calvin stepped away from him breathing heavily, he paced up and down infront of Booth, wiping away the sweat which was beading along his brow. He paced faster and faster, contemplating the thoughts buzzing around in his head. He stepped in front of Santos, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get anything out of Booth.

"Tie him up, gag him too." Calvin whispered to the two men.

Calvin edged towards the door infront of him ignoring the shouts and insults coming from Booth, he turned the handle and slowly opened the door, the gun in his hand was the first thing that entered the room. Brennan huddled into the corner even more, turning her head away not looking at the door, she closed her eyes in fear letting a tear roll silently down her cheek. Calvin moved closer into the room, moving over to the corner of the room where Brennan sat. He came down onto his knees, tilting his head to the side, investigating the tears running down her cheeks, he watched her like this for many more minutes, taking in her fear.

After those five minutes were up he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her through to the living room, where Booth sat on one of the kitchen chairs, tied and had a piece of duct tape over his mouth. His shouts were silenced to only muffled murmers, which were mostly ignored, except from Brennan, who already knew what he was trying to say. Calvin shook his head in disgust, he nodded towards the duct tape in Ben's hand and Ben tossed it over to him. Calvin ripped a bit off and stuck it over Brennan's mouth, making the room quiet once more. He grabbed Brennan's forearm and forced it hard behind her back, a large cracking noise was heard along with a muffled cry of pain.

Booth shuffled around in his seat desperately trying to free himself from his binds, pulling and twisting at the ropes which was now digging into his wrists, making red rings around his wrists. He also had ropes around his ankles which were cutting into the skin underneath then, but Booth just ignored the pain. Calvin shook his head at Booth in pity and dragged Brennan out of the house, her broked wrist held firmly behind her back.

"Boss, what about him." Santos shouted in his low hispanic voice.

"Hmmm, just knock him out." Calvin ordered.

Calvin forced Brennan out into the street, stopping and starting every so often as she was fighting back, hard. Her squirming ended up to be too much of a hassle so her hit her over the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold. He pushed her into the back of the car and jogged around to the drivers seat.

Back at the house Ben and Santos stood over Booth, they both looked at each other and shrugged. They both punched him at the same time rendering him unconcious, they laughed happily and flipped the chair Booth was on over, and they left the house like nothing had happened.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cullen, Angela, Hodgins and Zach bolted up to the house and powered through the wrecked house to the living room where Booth lay over turned on the chair. They group all gasped and they went down to their friends aid checking for a pulse and trying to wake him up. Angela stopped, she stood up and began whizzing around the house, bolting around every room, searching hopefully for her best friend. But her search was in vein, she stopped dead when she entered the living room where Booth was beginning to come around.

The three men crowded around her began to untie the ropes which had made very impressive cuts into Booth skin around his wrists and ankles. Booth sat up, a searing pain burned in his ribs, his vision was blurred and disorientated, he tried to focus his thoughts on his vision but all of those thoughts to do with his pain had been pushed out of his head all long time ago. One word was whizzing around his head. Bones. One word, but that one word meant more to him than anything. He blinked a few times, his vision beginning to go back to normal. He looked to Angela who was now crying on Jack's shoulder, just like him and Brennan only a few hours before.

He began to stand up grabbing onto Zach's arm for support, he finally stood up straight, his right arm latched around his ribs almost holding them in place. He didn't say a word, he only started to make his way out of the house, followed by his four friends behind him.

"Booth, Booth." Angela shouted after him, but he didn't answer. "BOOTH!" Angela screamed and he turned around.

"S-She was...S-She...She was right there." Booth said, pointed infront of him.

They all nodded sadly, Angela stopped nodding and quickly started shaking her head. Hodgins pulled her in for a hug and he began stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to her. Booth quickly turned around, his eyes aimlessly scanning around the street, sirens reeling around him. A young paramedic came up to him and began asking him many questions which he answered as quick as he could, so that he could get back to finding Brennan.

"Sir, we have to take you to hospital." The paramdeic told him.

"No, no I'm fine its only a couple of broken ribs, I've been worse." Booth said, waving the offer off.

She looked up at him questionably. "Its a girl isn't?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeah." He answered. "Do you think you could just...rap me up and let me go?" He asked hopefully.

"Are you sure?" She asked politely.

"Very." He answered.

She pointed to his shirt, he removed it and the paramedic named Lara began wrapping him up. Angela and Cullen walked up to the ambulance where Booth was getting fixed up, arms folded over their chests. Angela looked at him with a tinge of anger in her eyes, her eyes questioning him about why he was not on his way to a hospital.

"Look, I couldn't care if I had been shot in there...We are going to find her. I'm not wasting valuable time getting an x-ray on a couple of ribs." Booth ensured them, thanking Lara as she walked away.

As Lara walked away she threw Angela a knowing look and she smiled back, Angela nodded her head in agreement, she turned around to Zach and Hodgins who were talking to a FBI agent just at the foot of Booth's drive. She shouted over to them and they quickly jogged over.

"So...Whats the plan?" Zach asked.

"Well...I'll let you squints do what you do." Cullen said taking his leave.

Booth stood up from the back of the ambulance and made his way back up to the house, he carefully stepped over all the broken pictures and made his way into his room. He walked over to his bedside table and opened the first drawer, he pulled out his gun and his badge. He hooked his badge over the top of his jeans, slid his gun into the small of his back and turned around to the hopeful faces of the majority of the squint squad.

"Lets move." He said and they followed him out of the house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I really loved that chapter!!!! I was listening to Maroon 5 - She will be loved during most of that and I felt like crying!!! So who's got a song then????? **


	16. Those Three Words

**Hey! I decided to start this chapter at about half 11 on Wednesday because I couldn't get to sleep and my mind trailed off to this chapter ergo this chapter! I really loved my last chapter I nearly cried writing it!!! I have put a song in this chapter! Please tell me how it is, this is my favorite song of all time and I cry basically every time I hear it. Okay who wants some...Cookies!!!!!**

**Fifi - ****A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Beagle - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Mendenbar - A Chocolate Covered Booth/Bones Sandwhich Cookie for you **

**Thank you all my readers!!!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The three of them all jogged after Booth, ignoring the questionable looks from two FBI agents who were standing at the front door, holding small note-pads in there hands with questionable looks on their faces. They speedily walked after Booth, who looked like he was on a war path, he quickly walked up to his SUV and jumped in, waiting for his colleagues to follow. They too quickly jumped in the car and Booth sped off down the road, exiting the street and leaving it far behind. He zoomed down the street, not entirely bothered that he was well over the speed limit. His three colleagues looked over at him apprehensively, then suddenly realised how much this effected Booth, although he should be well used to Brennan getting kidnapped by now, it still hit him hard.

They stopped at a set of traffic lights, the red light seeking them out like a laser. As the car stopped Angela, Hodgins and Zach gave a sigh of relief as they miraculously hadn't ended up in a car crash. Booth stared straight ahead, his gaze not averting from a spot he had picked out in the middle of the road. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, breathing heaving he impatiently waited for the light to turn green. When it did, he bolted off down the road, the wheels of the car screeching with the sudden quick movement. Angela looked away from Booth, not able to cope with the saddened expression on Booth's face any longer, she stared blankly out of the window her gaze unfocused and beginning to blur. Hodgins and Zach sat in the back in complete silence, the car now had a sheet of awkwardness covering it, which they couldn't seem to get out of.

They arrived at the Jeffersonian five minutes later, those five minutes filled with nervous and tense feelings. Booth left the car first and ran towards the doors of the Jeffersonian with Angela, Zach and Hodgins close at his heels. He quickly opened the door and ran in the direction of the platform, he swiped his entry card and hopped up the stairs. Hodgins, Zach and Angela jogged after him, they too swiped their entry cards and walked up to the platform. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Booth sitting in a seat which was at Hodgin's station, his head in his hands. Angela walked up to him slowly, she pulled a chair from the middle of the room and sat down next to him. She placed a comforting hands on his shoulder, showing him that he wasn't alone, bringing his head up from his hands he managed to muster a small smile which was enough to convince Angela.

After much deliberation and with some encouragment from Angela, Booth stood up, he slowly paced around the platform gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out a plan of action. Once he had gathered his thoughts, he walked up to Angela, Zach and Hodgins. At first he said nothing, almost if he were unsure of what to do or say, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He jumped slightly and darted off across the lab to Brennan's office. Angela, Hodgins and Zach's faces all fell after another unexplained moment with Booth, they all looked at each other shrugged their shoulders in confusion and followed Booth into Brennan's office.

Booth sat down at Brennan's chair and swivelled around to face the computer screen, he logged into Brennan's area, he now had concrete proof that she liked her nickname as it was her password. He went onto the NCIC database and began searching around, Angela, Hodgins and Zach walked in slowly coming to a halt infront of Brennan's desk. Booth keyed in Calvin James and surely enough, many entries popped up. To Booth's dismay they weren't the most pleasent. Murder, Attempted murder and assualt were the worse of the many entries.

"Right...Calvin James 33 years old...Born in New York...Raised by his mother until he was 13...When she died he moved out to Iowa with his dad...Troubled childhood after he left New York, serious assualt charge at the age of 15...Was jailed in 92 after he murdered a former gang member who ratted him out...Was released in 05...Apparently he is meant to be on probation...Yeah." Booth said sarcastically, reading from the screen infront of him.

"That would make for a colourful résumé." Hodgins said, now residing on the couch.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Angela and Booth shot him a warning look, daring him to even speak, unless it was something useful. He didn't dare rise to the challenge, he just sunk into the couch bowing his head and avoiding the looks coming from Booth and Angela. The loud ringing of Booth's phone rang, echoing through the lab, he took the sleek silver phone from his jacket pocket and flipped it open holding it up to his ear

_We don't need _

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

"Booth." He answered quietly and was greeted by the voice of Cullen.

"Agent Booth, A neighbour of yours has told us that she saw a strange Black Mercedes sitting out on the street, at least two to three hours before Dr. Brennan was captured." He puased. "She said it looked suspicious, so she continued to watch, at approximately 12.04am, three men exited the car walking up to your house. She took down the license plate number which came up as stolen on our database, we have a forensic team searching the area...I'll contact you if there are any changes." Cullen told him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Thank you Sir." Booth said, whispering his thanks and hanging up the phone.

Booth looked up to see Angela, Hodgins and Zach huddled around the desk, clambering over each other, listening intently to the conversation. They stopped climbing over each other and looked at him in hope, he smiled at them, the hope slowly growing back inside him. They nodded convincingly, walking slowly over to the couch. Hodgins sat down first, pulling Angela into him giving her a quick kiss on the lips and placing her head on his shoulder. Zach sat at the other side of the couch, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it behind his head, he curled himslef into a small ball and closed his eyes.

_I don't quite know _

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Booth however, couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes, the guilt and blame washing over him again and again. He continued to beat himself up, over and over, telling himself he didn't even try: even though the broken ribs and black eye said otherwise. But it was Bones. _His _Bones. He thought of how much she would hate it if she heard him calling her his. He sat in Brennan's computer chair staring blankly around the room, even the idea of sleeping didn't even dare enter his mind. It was nearing 4.12am and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, sending orange flashes into the sky immediately lighting up the sky.

_Those three words_

_I said too much_

_They're not enough_

Booth stood up about half and hour later, frustration and helplessness engulfing him, he shook his head furiously and shouted something incoherent to his three colleagues and he stormed out of the lab. They all woke simultaneously, all three of them moaning and yawning at the sudden noise. Zach was first to notice that Booth was gone, he turned quickly to Angela and Hodgins who were rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Uh...Where is he?" Zach asked questionably, secretly scanning the room.

"Ohh...Shit." Angela cursed, standing up too quickly: she tumbled onto the floor.

She tried a second time and succeeded, flatening her clothes she followed Zach and Hodgins out the lab and after Booth. The ran out to the parking lot where Booth was just getting into his car, noticing their existance he turned around, you could see the melancholy on his face even before he turned around.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"I-I can't...I can't just sit their...waiting for the call...I-I've got to do something." Booth stammered, failing to stay composed.

"We know Booth, let's go." Angela soothed.

He gave her a subtle nod and followed her. He walked around to the drivers seat but Hodgins quickly jumped infront of him, Booth didn't even argue, he gradually made his way around to the passengers seat. He buckled himself in and leant his head on the window, his breath leaving a mark but it slwoly ebbed away. Hodgins decided that the only intelligent place to go would be back where the investigation was being held, so he drove back down to Booth's house, although not as fast as Booth had done. The drive there was mostly silent, the occasional muttering from the back of the car, Hodgins felt slightly uneasy sitting in the front just as Angela had done.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden thats bursting into life_

Even though this had happened many times before, it was taking a very different toll on Booth, all the other times he wasn't there when it happened which made it slightly easier. But this time he was there. Partially the reason why Booth continuously blamed himself.

_Lets waste time_

_Chasing Cars_

_Around our heads_

The arrived at Booth's house five minutes later, the wheels of the car screeching to a halt at the foot of Booth's drive. The number of police cars had reduced, there was only two left in the street with two SUV's belonging to other FBI agents, Cullen stood at the top of the drive talking to a police officer. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way down to Booth. He shook his head with a small smile greeting them all, he didn't need to even ask why Booth was here, neither did anyone else.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Booth looked up at Cullen hopefully, and he gave Booth a small subtle nod. All of a sudden Booth perked up dramatically, Cullen waved Booth over to him and the two men walked off.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"About half an hour ago we got an anonymous call from a man who works at a gas station about twenty miles outside of D.C. He saw three males, one mexican descent and two caucasian, they went into the gas station and asked the man to fill up their car. He looked in the windows and saw a woman lying down in the back seat, the windows were tinted so it was harder to see." Cullen explained in depth.

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden thats bursting into life _

"So it could be them?" Booth checked.

"Could well be." Cullen answered, watching Booth closely.

Booth nodded, he examined the situation in his head, two thoughts then clashed together. One: It could be them and this was his chance to get her back. Two: It couldn't be them at all and he wasted time by going on his gut feeling. he nodded again to Cullen and walked over to Angela, Hodgins and Zach who were waiting patiently at the foot of the drive. He slowly walked up to them, he ran his hand across his mouth and his jaw in deep thought. They looked at his trying to get an explaination out of him, another unexplained moment with Booth.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, They're all I can see_

"Uh...A-A guy at a gas station about twenty miles outside of the city called in to say that there was a Black Mercedes with a 'woman' in the back of the car. The guy's description fits Calvin, Santos and Ben." Booth finished.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Angela asked, slightly confused.

"But what if it isn't them?" Booth thought out loud.

"Booth, do you think its her?" Hodgins asked, interupting the thoughts of him and Angela.

Booth gave a smile, he actually couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled, probably the last time he was with Brennan. They all smiled at their him and he darted across the street to Cullen where he was talking to yet another police officer, he abruptly interupted the conversation and pulled Cullen to the side.

_I don't where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

"Where abouts outside the city?" Booth asked quickly.

Cullen gave him the directions to the gas station and Booth bolted back across the street. He gave Angela, Hodgins and Zach a quick nod. He jumped into the car and sped off down the street.

"And don't you dare come back without her!" Angela shouted, after the car had zoomed away.

Booth could faintly hear the shouts from Angela, he picked out the 'dare' and the 'without' and guessed it was something to do with how he came back. As he drove he picked his silver cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"Hey Russ, its Booth." Booth said, greeting Brennan's brother.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**So???? How was that???? Whats gonna happen next???? How sexy is Booth???? Who's getting Cookies?????**


	17. Waiting for the Black SUV

**Hey sorry for the very long delay on this chapter, this is my exam year so I'm trying to cram in homework, chapters and a social life, but I'm just talented. Wow loads of reviews on my last chapter!!! I think that was my favorite chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, especially when I read it over at the end with Chasing Cars in it!!! I nearly cried!!! Beware there is kind of a twist in this chapter not major but its a twist to do with Booth finding Brennan. Also the address in this chapter is completely bogus I made it up! I have decided that there will be only about 2 or 3 chapters left, but I was thinking about doing a sequel but we'll see!!!! I have devised a new Cookie, it is utter genius, completely based on the two best things in life chocolate and BOOTH!!! I will make a new Cookie for every chapter!!!! Here is the new improved Cookie for my lovely reviewers and all those who read my last chapter: Angeleyes46, fifi, mustang, hsmlover01, mendenbar, bb-4ever, heroesbonesSNPB and Beagle, A Triple chocolate Booth cookie drenched in chocolate and topped with chocolate pieces Enjoy!!!!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brennan woke up in a uncomfortably cramped room with only one, small, half boarded up window in the corner with only a small stream of light protruding through it. She lay on the cold, dark concrete floor and looked up to see a large steel door, all rust covered and marked. She rolled onto her right side and winced at the pain that came screaming from her wrist, she now clearly remember just before they took her away about Calvin breaking her wrist. Her once white t-shirt was now covered in a mixture of blood and dirt, she lifted her head to assess her injuries, a piece of her t-shirt was torn with a blood dripping from it. Her mind travelled back to the house and the events that took place. _Booth. _He was the first thing that popped into her head, terror filled her and she felt the guilt dropping into the pit of her stomach like a tonne of bricks.

Her eyes began to fill up with tears which she just let roll down her cheeks, so desperately wanting Booth to come along and wipe then away. Now a mixture of rage and guilt bubbled under her skin and she began to desperately pull and jerk at the ropes around her wrists, they dug and cut into her wrists making red bands around them. She failed. The ropes were too strong, it would be impossible for her to get herself free. She refused to give up, kicking her legs around furiously, she eventually managed to free herself from the ropes around her ankles. When she finally kicked them out of her way, she propped herself up against the wall across from the door and tried to find a slightly comfortable way to sit.

She suddenly heard some scuttering and incoherent whispering coming from outside the door, she sat up straight and took a deep breath. The huge door creaked open and crashed against the wall behind it, sending chips of the wall flying around the room. Brennan closed her eyes, letting one tear crash to floor below her, she heard the three sets of footsteps slowly edge closer to her. She was abruptly grabbed by what she guessed was Santos and Ben, and she was hastily led out of the room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Booth put his cell phone back into his pocket and settled down back into driving after a tense and awkward conversation with Russ. Russ knew that Booth did everything he could to stop Calvin and he thanked him, even though Booth wasn't totally convinced her went along with it anyway. Although a call about Brennan getting kid-napped was almost second nature to Booth, he still felt the familiar stomach churn everytime he had to tell someone, especially when it was her brother.

Russ had agreed to meet Booth at the gas-station where 'Brennan' was seen, which Booth was twenty minutes away from. He pounded down the quite highway, completely ignoring the growing speed of his car. He stared absent-mindedly out onto the road, trying to prevent a crashing his car, he gathered his thoughts and tried to think things through in a semi-logical way. He pulled his gun from the small of his back, the cold metal digging into his back, he flicked the safety on and placed it on the passengers seat.

He pulled up at the gas station ten minutes later, after some questionable driving and some obvious disobeying of the speed limit. He quickly grabbed his gun and placed it back into the small of his back and jogged out of his car and walked straight up to the door, pushing it open, making it crash against the wall behind it. He walked up to a tall, timid man in about his mid-thirties and flashed his badge at him. He gave Booth a small subtle nod and he continued to look nervously around the desolate room. Booth tilted his head to the side, to look him straight in the eye but he still insisted on looking aimlessly around the room. Finally, the man looked at Booth, he took the cap from his head and placed it carefully on the counter.

"Are you the man who called the FBI, anonymously?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Y-Yeah, M-My names J-Jake, T-Those guys came in, W-With the G-Girl in the back." He said quietly.

"Mmm Hmmm, so you just happened to see her?" Booth asked, his suspicion growing.

"Y-Yeah, I was filling up T-Their car when I saw her." Jake said, pointing out to the yard.

"Did you hear anything about where they were going?" Booth asked with no response. "Look, I'm gonna say this one more time...Did you hear anything about where they were heading?" Booth asked again, aggravation bubbling inside him.

Again Jake did not answer, the anger bubbling under Booth's skin exploded all over Jake, Booth grabbed by the collar of his t-shirt and crashed him against the wall. He grabbed his gun from the small of his back and pressed it into Jake's forehead, his eyes shifted to the 38 calaber hand-gun pressed into his head and to Booth's eyes which were blazing.

"She's my partner, my partner and if anything happens to her, it'll be you I'm after." Booth threatened. "Now, where are they going?" Booth asked again, this time a little more calmly.

"T-They said something about this...abandoned house." Jake admitted, trembling.

"Where?" Booth said angrily.

"I-I D-Didn't hear the actual address B-But it was on Avon-Tree Avenue, about fifteen minutes away."

Booth nodded, he pulled the gun away from his head and he let out a relieved breath , Booth looked up at Jake suspiciously, who just busied himself with the dirty surfaces of the counter, he turned around on his heel and walked slowly out the door, stealing one more suspicious glance at Jake before he left. He shook his head and walked quickly over to his car and standing infront of it was none other than Russ Brennan. Booth took in a long, drawn out breath and slowly walked towards him, Russ extended his arm and Booth shook it, receiving a small nod. Booth nodded towards his car, Russ simply nodded and made his may to the passengers seat.

"So...What did he tell you?" Russ asked nervously.

"That they were headin' to this...abandoned house on...Avon-Tree Avenue, fifteen minutes away." Booth replied, with a pensive look plastered across his face.

"What?" Russ asked inquisatively.

"He just seemed suspicious thats all." Booth informed him.

"Hmm, so are we gonna go save my sister or talk about the creep at the gas station?" Russ asked, Booth threw him a don't-even-dare look and the smile on his face quickly faded.

Booth pulled out of the gas station, passing Russ' shiny blue car which the sun was now rising on, sending glares of light across the road, momentarily blinding Booth and Russ. Their eyes adjusted quickly and Booth drove on, the speed of his car increasing rapidly, the sun now peeking its head over the horizon. Booth continued to power up the now slightly crowded road, his aggravation growing with a woman who's speed was about that of a snail. The aggravation exploded and he went out onto the side road and over took four cars until there was no others in sight.

Booth grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialled Angela's number, he put it onto loud-speaker and placed the cell on the dash board. There was an answer a few rings later and they were greeted by an unusually sad voice of Angela.

"Hello?"

"Angela its Booth, look we got where their headin', call Cullen and tell him I want back-up at Avon-Tree Avenue." Booth explained, as Angela wrote it down.

"Okay, are you sure you don't wanna wait 'cause you can't go alone?" Angela asked, her voice brighter now.

"No, uhm Russ is here." Booth told her.

"Oh...Hey!" Angela greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Hi." Russ said flatly.

"Okayyyy, I'll call Cullen...Be careful, both of you." Angela ordered.

"Yes Angela, bye." Booth said, flipping the phone over and stowing it back in his pocket.

Booth looked over at Russ who was now going through that stage, which Booth was still lingering in, Russ sat staring absent-mindedly out of the window his gaze not focusing on anything in particular. Booth opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as there would be no reasoning with him when he was like this, just like Booth had been with Angela, Hodgins and Zach.

Booth wondered if he was anything like Russ was right now, or if he were worse, Booth definately felt worse as partially was to blame. Booth continued to think about Brennan, thoughts whizzing into his head which he wanted just to push back out again, he thought about the horrible things that they could be doing to her. He mentally punched himself and shook those thought to the back of his head and continued on up the road, with that ever present feeling that it was his fault.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jake watched as Booth's black SUV sped on up the road, turning into only a small dot as he got further away. He turned away from the counter and grabbed his cap which was lying idly on the counter, he placed it on his head tilting it to the side and stealing a glance at himslef in a cracked window opposite him. He pulled a cell-phone from under the counter, picked it up, pressed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" A voice said.

"It's Jake, their on their way." Jake chuckled.

"Thank you." The voice thanked.

Calvin flipped his cell closed and crammed it into his pocket and ordered Santos and Ben through to the main room of the house, where they dumped Brennan in the middle of the room like a rag-doll. It was a large living room with high ceilings, antique furniture covered with plastic sheets, the dark mahogany floors sanded to a smooth perfection. Brennan's eyes were still clasped shut, still not daring to open them.

Calvin sat on one of the antique seat like he were royalty, his loyal subjects standing protectively in front of him like guard dogs and the victim lying helpless in the middle of the floor. He gulped down a clear liquid from a glass in his hand and through it angrily across the room, he stood up and stomped over to Brennan. He took one long draw from a cigarette and flicked it aimlessly across the room, dropping down onto the floor and smouldering silently. He stood over Brennan who lay still on the floor below him, completely motionless, he looked up at his two guards and ordered them out the room and the walked out, closing the door behind them.

Calvin picked Brennan up by the scruff of her neck, which made her open her eyes no matter how much she tried to keep them closed. He made her look at him, his eyes burning into hers and his grip around the back of her neck tightening. She begged him to let her go but he just drowned out her pleads. After minutes of Brennan's begs, Calvin began to get annoyed and tossed her to the side and walked over to the window and stared out the partially covered window. She eventually sat up, the ropes around her ankles and wrists now digging so deeply into her that crimson blood began to run down them.

"So...How was it killing my father?" Calvin asked.

"Wh...Wait I didn't kill your father." Brennan told him.

"Exactly...You didn't...But your scum-bag partner did." Calvin shouted.

"H...He isn't a scum-bag." Brennan snapped.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon." Calvin whispered, but not quiet enough.

Brennan's eyes widened in sheer terror. "W-What?"

Calvin just shook his head and continued to stare out the window, he took another cigarette and lit it up momentarily lighting up the dull room. He let the grey smoke flow silently out his mouth and rise up to the ceiling where it disappeared into the darkness of the room. He dropped the cigarette onto the floor and walked over to Brennan again, he stood over her looking deep into her eyes. He punched her. The blow was so sudden it was even harder than she thought. She was now lying face down onto the hard floor where Calvin continued to kick her repeatedly in the stomach, she writhed in pain on the floor and Calvin still continued. He stopped after moments of repeated kicking and punching, he looked down at Brennan who was now lying motionless on the floor, completely unconscious.

He shouted on Santos and Ben who quickly ran in the room and carried Brennan out and back down to that cramped room in the basement. Calvin walked over to a small table with many miscellaneous bottles of alcohol distributed messily over it, he picked up a bottle and began to take large swigs from it. Santos and Ben entered the room, walking quickly towards him.

"Boss, you don't wanna drink do ya...I mean you'll struggle to stand." Ben said taking the bottle from his hand.

"Your right, I'm gonna want to hit that bitch and her boyfriend...who is on his way by the way." Calvin informed them, receiving a happy smile from Santos.

Calvin waved the two of them away and they walked out the door with no questions asked, they began to talk about how hard Santos was going to hit Booth, Calvin began to laugh at it and he stared out of the window looking out at the start of the street, waiting for that black SUV.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Now I think I should get an award for the person who takes the longest to write a chapter: That one is officially mines!!!! How was that chapter then? Lets see how many reviews I can get for this chapter :D Who can get Cookies, you can !!!!!**


	18. Yeah, Its Me

**Hey!!! You know what this is almost the end!!! I'm so sad!! Whats been your favorite chapters, quotes and moments??? Please tell me I'd love to know!!! You wouldn't actually believe how many times I wrote this chapter, at least four times, I've had at least for different endings. I still don't think it reads right, I just have this weird feeling about it! FYI the name of the housing estate is obviously crap as well so don't go searching for a house there lol!! I decided just to do normal cookies, you can dream them up however you want but I can barely think of any!! **

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Booth and Russ continued up the now busier highway, overtaking about four or five cars which in Booth's mind were driving like old ladies. Russ began to noticed how angry Booth was, his fists clenched around the steering wheel, cursing at every single driver he passed and the veins angrily popping out on his arms. Russ decided to keep very still and quiet as Booth would probably go on a rampage and crash the car. He averted his gaze from the fuming FBI agent, to the furthest point he could find out of his window just trying to keep his mind off his sister.

Booth looked over at Russ who was still staring out of his window, Booth grabbed his gun from the small of his back and basically threw it onto the dashboard, Russ quickly turned around and his eyes widened. He looked over at Booth questionably, who simply pointed to the glove-compartment, where another duplicate of Booth's gun lay. Russ quickly picked it up, checked its ammo, flicked the safety on and stuffed it away into the waistband of his jeans.

Booth took the next left and entered Avon-Tree gardens housing estate, where they were now only minutes away from finding Brennan. They both were now scanning the surrounding street names, looking for that one suspicious looking house. They eventually found Avon-Tree Avenue, which only had five or six houses in which made it much easier for them to find the right house, also what made it easier was the Black Mercedes sitting in the drive-way of the house right in the corner.

Booth decided to stop half way up the street to think things through. He looked over at the abandoned house, with its poorly boarded up windows, the pane of glass which once was on the front door was now lying in pieces on the floor. Russ looked over to him, he could almost see the cogs turning in his head, wondering what he was thinking. Quite suddenly Booth jumped out of the car and walked around to the back of the car, he grabbed a bag and walked back around to the drivers seat. He handed Russ to smaller bags and Russ nodded towards him and both men prepared to enter the house.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Calvin by this point had dragged the large antique chair over to the window and was staring endlessly at the car. He took a deep breath and stood up, pushed the chair back into the middle of the room and walked quickly out of the dreary room. He walked into the kitchen that looked like a bomb had hit it, pieces of the sufaces were scattered around the room, the oven door was torn off and the glass smashed. He nodded towards them and they both silently punched the air with excitement. Santos walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a shotgun, smiling towards Calvin who opened the door leading towards basement. Santos walked through to the dining room and ducked below the window, pointing the tip of his gun through a gap in the wooden boards. Ben took a 9mm from a drawer beside him and he jogged up upstairs to the front bedroom.

After a few minutes of waiting Booth and Russ exited the car and quickly ducked behind a silver car which was parked out on the street, the kept down on the ground and slowly walked alog the pavement until they came to the next car which they again ducked behind.

"Can you see anyone?" Russ asked, peering over Booth's shoulder.

"No...but they have so many places to hide, all the boards on the windows." Booth informed him, and Russ sighed in reply.

"Well there are lots of cars on the street, we'll just duck behind them." Russ whispered, now getting the distinct feeling he was being watched.

They continued to make their way along to the house using cars for cover. "We'll have to." Booth said quietly.

Calvin jogged down to the basement, whistling happily, almost skipping like a small child. He walked along to the large steel door, he pulled a large amount of keys from his pocket and unlocked the lock on the door. He pushed the door open, to see Brennan still lying in the same place Santos and Ben left her, he looked at her in disgust and grabbed her broken wrist, pulling her out of the room. She didn't even try to fight him, all feeling in that wrist was now lost along with the writhing pain in her ribs. Before he walked upstairs, he stopped at the door of the dining room.

"Santos, do not miss him." Calvin ordered and Santos nodded.

Panic suddenly waved over Brennan. She knew who he was talking about. She couldn't deny the fact that she knew he would come, it was certain from the minute she arrived here. Calvin nodded for the last time to Santos and dragged Brennan upstairs where he also made a stop. He stopped at the door at the top of the stairs and poked his head in, to see Ben sitting on a dust covered chair in the middle of the room, admiring the gun in his hand.

"Hey! Move it." Calvin shouted.

He jumped immediately over to the window, peering through a piece of broken glass, gun at the ready. Calvin nodded, now convinced that Ben was not being useful, he hauled Brennan along the long hallway and he finally stopped at the last door which unlike the others in the house, was in one piece and had paint on it. He harshly pushed the door open and it crashed against the wall behind it. They both looked in the room for a few minutes and Brennan gasped as she saw the contents of the room, her eyes widened and she felt as if her windpipe was being constricted.

Calvin abruptly pushed her in and she fell onto the hard wooden floor, she stupidly used her wrist to break her fall but it was the wrong wrist. She landed with a crash onto her wrist, the pain came speeding back and she screamed in pain, the red, blood-stained wrist with the ominous ring around it thumping in pain. Calvin slammed the door behind him. He waltzed across the room to a small wooden desk covered in many photogarphs and pieces of paper. He shuffled them around, pulled a hand full of them and walked over to Brennan with them. He pushed them in front of Brennan's face and her jaw dropped.

"Is this you Dr.Brennan?" He asked knowingly.

"...Y-Yes." She admitted.

She looked at a photograph of her, Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Zach walking out of the airport in Miami. She took a long halted breath, thinking that all the way through that trip they had been following her. He pulled out another picture which disturbed her even more, a picture of her and Booth sitting on the edge of their bed in their Miami hotel room. She closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore, but Calvin persisted on pulling photos from the pile. He finally pulled one that literally made Brennan jump, a very close up picture of Brennan and Booth sitting on the bench outside the FBI building, Booth's hand protectively on hers. Calvin closely watched her reaction and smiled. He pulled the picture away from her face and threw them back onto the desk, he pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair. He rolled up his sleeves and stared evily over at Brennan who lay helplessly on the floor, she just looked up at him like a lost child and she turned her head away, bracing herself for whatever was coming.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Booth and Russ slowly made their way up to the house both closely watched by Ben and Santos, both of them closely watching their surroundings. Booth continuously stared at the front window of the house where Santos stood waiting, he watched that space intently until he stopped and quickly pushed Russ behind the last car in the street. Russ looked at him questionably, wondering if her had finally cracked.

"Theirs something in that room." Booth whispered, pointing towards the room on the left.

"Well...you were the sniper, you've got better eye sight than me, take them out!" Russ told him and Booth looked at him confused. "Ever since she found our mom's bones we've kept in touch and you are all she talks about." Russ admitted, then he quickly thought of what he just said. "Not too sure you were s'posed to know that."

"Okay...whatever." Booth said, shaking off Russ' confession.

Booth crouched down low on the ground, pointing his gun up to the window and roughly taking aim at where he thought someone was. Santos at this moment began to panic, but by the time he could even turn away there was a loud bang and he was shot in the chest, killing him immediately. The shot rang around the street and Calvin, Brennan and Ben all jumped. Ben immediately took aim but he couldn't see either Booth or Russ, he cursed under his breath and he quickly scanned around, but by the time he focused on the last place he saw Booth and Russ they were already sprinting across the unkempt grass. Russ kicked the door down with no trouble and they Booth quickly searched across the first floor of the house.

Calvin quickly looked towards the door, coming to the conclusion that they now had two new people in the house, he began kicking Brennan very hard in the stomach and punching her in the face. Brennan let out a blood-curling scream, making her presence known, Russ and Booth's gazes both averted to the stairs and they darted up them.

Ben was edging closer to the door of the bedroom, his gun pointed readily in front of him. He slowly and cautiously poked only one of his eyes beyond the door, eying Booth and Russ who had just snuck past the door. He looked just behind him to see a small metal pole and he deliberately kicked it, making it roll around the floor and finally stopping innocently in the middle of the room. Booth and Russ around span on their heels, Russ looked to Booth and nodded towards the rest of the house, indicating him that Russ was going to check the room.

Booth nodded and moved on, he checked three rooms which were all completely empty, except for a few empty bottles of vodka and a few chairs. Finally he looked up the narrow hall-way to the door which was odd looking compared to the rest of the house, covered in an unchipped paint. He walked apprehensively towards it holding onto his gun for dear life.

Russ tip-toed towards the door, holding his gun in one hand he crept slowly closer to the door. He poked his head in, noticing Ben standing just beyond it looking very smug. Ben kicked Russ' gun out of his hand and it flew half way across the room, he then charged at Russ' knocking him onto the floor, his head smashing onto the dusty floor. He sat over him, punching him hard on the face but Russ reacted by thrusting his hands around Ben's neck cutting of his oxygen supply. Ben punched Russ off him and he fell backwards again crashing his head onto the cold wooden floor, he staggered to get up but when he did he looked behind him to see his gun lying only about a metre away. He quickly jumped down to get it, grabbing it he sprang back up again holding it across the room in Ben's direction. Both men now held their guns to each others chests, both men anxious of this outcome. They could open fire on each other and they both die or they shoot the other but the other would manage to shoot back, both outcomes with a possibility of death. They both stopped in a day-dream, wondering what they choose to do.

Booth edged closer to the door wondering if he should go back and help Russ, but he immediately waved it off and continued off down the hall-way. Booth thought that this hall-way was a lot longer than he first thought, he looked back but he had only taken about four steps into the hall-way. He now started to walk slightly faster towards the door. He finally reached it and held his hand out, placing it onto the door handle.

Calvin listened to the crashing and banging outside, he smiled contently and walked over the chair where he threw his jacket earlier and pulled a shiny black gun from it. He waltzed back over to Brennan who now lay motionless on the floor, except from her very slow weak breathing. He stood over her and pointed the gun at her head, her eyes only open the smallest bit just so she could see the blurs in front of her. He bent down to her level with the gun still firmly pointed at her head.

Booth listened intently from the door waiting for anything that was unnerving. Calvin cocked the gun and smiled as if he had just won a prize, but as soon as Booth heard the gun he burst through the door holding his gun up to Calvin. Calvin rolled his eyes and sighed angrily, he breathing becoming fast and impatient, he stood up and turned to face Booth. Brennan's eyes suddenly opened fully, her vision still blurred and disorientated but she knew exactly who it was, she sighed in the utmost of relief. Booth tried desperately to keep his eyes off of Brennan, who still lay still on the ground, he could see a small pool of blood protruding from her stomach. He kept his eyes fixed on Calvin's, eyes blazing into Calvin's. Calvin now felt Booth's rage and held his gun up just as Booth was doing.

"You are a pain in my ass...do you know that?" Calvin asked angrily.

"Glad to be of service." Booth said quite seriously.

Calvin pursed his lips together, anger boiling underneath his skin, his eyes flaring and he just snapped at Booth's remark. He shot him. So quick, Calvin couldn't even believe it. Brennan's eyes slammed shut not daring to look, letting silent tears run down her cheeks. Booth just lay there. He clutched onto his stomach where a bullet now lay lodged, blood began to pool around him. Calvin walked up to him, shaking his head in utter disgust. He came down onto his knees, harshly grabbing Booth's gun from his hand and tossed it uninterestedly across the room like an unwanted toy. He grabbed Booth by the collar and began repeatedly punching him, Brennan kept her eyes sealed shut, tears still tumbling down her cheeks. Calvin finally stopped after about ten punches, his knuckles turning red. He stood up and walked slowly for a few steps, staggering around shaking his hand around to try and ease the pain.

Booth shook his head in fury, his hands shaking in rage, he slowly and steadily stood up with his arm still hooked around his abdomen. Calvin looked up at him questionably, wondering if he was actually human, as he had not seen very many men stand up against him after being shot. Booth staggered into a comfortable standing position shifting his weight onto both his left and right side trying to find the most painless way to stand. Which after a few minutes was deemed a waste of time as he abruptly charged at Calvin, all that pent-up rage all burst out at once, he punched Calvin continuously, releasing that rage onto him. After a few minutes Calvin was basically unconscious, blood trickling from his nose and mouth and a new bruise already forming on his left eye. Booth stood up unsteadily and zig-zagged over to where Calvin threw his gun, he picked it up with his left arm trailing behind him.

He quickly walked back over to Calvin's motionless body and stood over him, he aimed his gun in the exact same place where he had just been shot and pulled the trigger, round after round of bullets. Finally, after Booth was sure he was dead, he walked over to her. She lay with her hands still tied behind her back, her ankles still bound and her eyes clamped shut. He walked behind her and untied the bounds that had been tied behind her back for almost three hours, leaving an impressive ring around them. She sighed in relief, finally feeling came back in at least one wrist. Booth walked back around and sat infront of her, he hooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head from the clod floor.

Her eyes stayed shut but she still asked in a weak, hoarse voice. "Booth?"

"...Yeah Bones...It's me." He smiled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Okay Peeps last chapter coming up, I actually feel sad :( I'll miss you guys, even though I have decided to do a sequel :D:D YEY!!!! REVIEW PLEASE :D:D:D**


	19. An Under Lying Compulsion

**And now the end is near!!! Officially sad:( I looooooooooved thinking about this chapter this actually might be my favorite!!! I got Bones season 2 on dvd so I am now caught up on everything, it was the best 3 days of my life, Stephen Fry was brilliant! Hope he comes back, Okay now I'm just rambling. Firstly I would like to thank Beagle for voting me as the person who takes the longest to write a chapter, my greatest achievement! Secondly I would like to thank all these wonderful people who have read from start to finish!! **

_BB-4ever, Greyslostwho, Beagle, Fifi, Mendenbar, Emily, Boothissexy, Montreal Squint, Mustang, LyanaDavid, Angeleyes, Hsmlover, HeroesBonesSNPB, Lacey, Anglstrmoon, D.D, Splendid31, Kookie, Trish, Kia Grrl, Wilfred Humbug, Pologrmgrl, Jemb, Shrimps 1995, IrishChic20, LasLady, Bones-Booth206, SquaddleDuck, x3 Sierra, I dodododo, Ampersand Ellipsis and Rae. Love you all Lots!!! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As soon as she heard the sound of his voice, her eyes flew open and she immediately felt all the tension in her body completely fade away. Before she looked him in the eye she desperately searched for that gunshot wound, when her eyes fell on it, a tear which had been sitting just waiting for a reason to fall, fell. She finally looked up at him, silently questioning him about why he was still here and not on his way to a hospital, but as usual Booth left his own safety far behind him and continued to watch over her.

His face then slowly began to turn paler and paler, every inch of colour just draining away from his tanned features, Brennan looked up at him worriedly. She carefully placed her hand on the knot covered wooden floor and hauled herself up, as she did she suddenly felt small traces of strength leak through and she sat up voluntarily for the first time in hours.

She sat up next to him, shuffling over to him and propping herself up against the snow coloured wall. She looked down at that ominous patch of blood on Booth's shirt and stared at him with the utmost of guilt. He immediately shook his head, dismissing her guilt. She shook her head at his consistant alpha male tendencies and looked him straight in the eye, stunned at his selflessness.

Only seconds later did Russ bolt up to the door, sporting a newly forming black eye and a slow trickle of blood dripping down from his nose. Brennan looked up at her brother searching desperately for any sign of a gun-shot wound, when she found none she let out a sigh of relief. He strolled up to his sister and sat beside her leaning his head back onto the wall behind him, the fatigue now taking its toll. He shifted his eyes over to Booth who now had no colour what so ever, it had all been completely drained from his face. His eyes widened as he averted his gaze towards his sister, looking for answers.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now." Brennan said, making her point very clear.

Russ nodded, wiping the remaining drips of blood from his nose with his sleeve. Suddenly, the sound of screaming sirens and flashing lights of ambulances came hurtling towards them. Brennan's eyes then flashed towards the window and Russ quickly turned around, jogging towards Booth. Brennan stood up to assit her brother, Russ took Booth's right side and Brennan his left, they both wrapped their arms around his waist and pulled him up. His head began lolling forwards and his eyes began to close, this was him beginning to pass dangerously quickly into unconsciousness, Brennan and Russ began shouting to him to keep him awake.

They eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs , when they stepped onto the bottom and looked out the space where the door once was paramedics, FBI agents and police officers where scattered over the street, SUV's came to screeching halts and car doors slammed violently. Neighbours came out onto the street to inspect about all the commotion, standing at the foot of their perfectly cut lawns, hands sheilding their eyes from the glaring sun and staring inquisitively.

Four paramedics rushed towards the threesome, two of them carrying large green bags and the other two were wheeling a gurney over. One name Gary put the brakes on the gurney and took Booth's left arm from Brennan and another called Sam took his right. They carefully laid him down onto the gurney and quickly made their way towards an ambulance with its lights still flashing. Gary desperately tried to keep hold of Booth's attention as they made their way over to the ambulance, but he was beyond attentive. Brennan grabbed hold of Booth's hand in an attempt to keep him conscious, it did, his head turned round to face her even though his eyesight was blurred, he could tell immediately.

Three more car doors were forcefully slammed shut, Brennan looked up immediately to see Angela, Hodgins and Zach staring at her completely perplexed, she waved them over and they all ran towards her. Angela's mouth was agape and was staring at Booth on the gurney in awe, she walked closer to him and her eyes shifted from him to Brennan. Hodgins and Zach where equally amazed and they also stepped closer.

"Oh my god, sweetie is he...you." She tried to say, not able to find the words.

"He got shot?" Hodgins asked finally.

"Good to see your paying attention." Angela said still in shock. "Sweetie...are _you_ okay?" She quizzed.

"If your talking about in the way of my injuries...I'm fine." She replied.

"So your okay?" Zach asked worriedly.

"No...I'm not alright...Booth got shot!" Brennan exclaimed, taking everyone back with her outburst.

Russ stepped forward from behind Angela and took his sister by the shoulders. "Go in the ambulance with Booth, we will meet you at the hospital." Russ ordered.

She nodded in reply and stepped onto the ambulance, ignoring Sam's outstretched hand and she took a seat beside Booth's gurney. Before they set off they were joined by an intern paramedic with her name tag reading Lara. Booth's eye shot up to her, she smiled shaking her head and looked over at Brennan waggling her eyebrows at him. He smiled shaking his head and winced at the pain in his stomach. Soon after he had given up on the war to keep his eyes open, but he was still conscious and he was partially answering Gary's questions. Some answers came out but other were just a sequence of incoherent mumbles, which could not be translated into English words. Sam examined Brennan's injuries and came to a conclusion that she had a compound fracture of her right wrist and possibly one broken rib but an x-ray would let them be sure.

Lara walked over to where Brennan sat, armed with a cotton ball and some antiseptic, she dipped the cotton ball into the stong smelling liquid and began to dab the many small cuts on Brennan's face. Lara looked at Brennan who had her eyes fixed on Booth and the two paramedics who were tending to him. Lara continued to look at Brennan smiling and dabbing the wounds on her cheeks.

"So, I'm guessing your the girl then?" Lara asked.

"Pardon?" Brennan asked, being pulled from her reverie.

"Your the girl he was talking about. Back at the house, I tried to send him to the hospital to get a x-ray but he insisted on leaving." Lara smiled.

"He did? Sounds like him." Brennan smiled towards her partner.

Lara nodded and placed the bowl of antiseptic back on a tray. The ambulance then came to a halt and the doors swung open, Booth's gurney was quickly rushed out of sight into the trauma room. Brennan looked to Lara silently asking her what to do, she simply shrugged. Brennan gave Lara, Gary and Sam a thankful smile and was led away by an intern to go get an x-ray and to get a cast on her wrist.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brennan walked down the long white pristine corridor leading to the waiting room half an hour later with a white plaster cast on her wrist and bandages wrapped around her waist. She walked into the waiting room where she saw Russ, Angela, Hodgins and Zach sitting waiting patiently, she then looked at the two people sitting next them, Parker and Rebecca. She took in a deep breath composing herself and she walked up to the waiting room door, pushing it open with one hand.

When the door opened all six sets of eyes flew to her position at the door, then there was a flurry of excitement, Angela and Russ came rushing towards her fussing over her injuries. They were then joined by Hodgins and Zach who had waited, quite rightly, until all the commotion had settled. Parker and Rebecca were the last to stand, Parker had his gameboy hanging loosely at his side and Rebecca, her eyes slightly red and puffy. Both women smiled at each other and they all took their seats again.

"Ha...Has no one said anything yet?" Brennan asked regretfully.

"No...No word yet." Rebecca piped up from next to Parker.

Brennan's face fell right down to the ground, now that Parker was sitting next to her the guilt began to swell too much for her to handle, she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. She felt the butterflies flutter around in her stomach and that mixed in a massive cocktail with the guilt which dropped to the pit of her stomach like a tonne of bricks. Angela watched her friend closely, she watched her eyes shift nervously around the floor infront of her, she watched her breathing become fast and irregular.

All six of them sat anxiously in the waiting room, the temperature in the room was very low which made it even more uncomfortable. Many doctors walked pass, each brought a sign of hope to each of them but their faces quickly fell after they walked past. After about half an hour there was still no word, Brennan began to get restless and started pacing around the room. This began to unsettle Angela.

"Bren, sweetie you need to calm down." Angela told her friend.

"I-I...I." For the first time Temperance Brennan was speechless.

She just stood staring into the abyss for many minutes, trying to settle herself down. She took a very deep breath and walked back over to her seat. Russ, Zach and Hodgins went to go get coffee for everyone, to at least bring the temperature in the room up a little bit. Angela shuffled up a few seats and took her best friends free hand. Brennan smiled at her friends worry for her welfare and nodded thankfully. Russ, Hodgins and Zach returned with five coffees and a blackcurrant juice for Parker, who was still very content playing his gameboy. He got the main idea about what was happening but he is only 5 years old, he didn't really understand.

All of a sudden it became deathly silent, all that could be heard was the scuttering around of the nurses and the quiet and indistinct muttering of visitors coming and going.

They had been waiting for almost two hours when Brennan spotted one doctor exiting an elevator and walking towards the waiting room, he made immediate eye contact with Brennan and she knew he was coming. He pushed the glass door open and stepped into the threshold and walked infront of the group. Parker peered up from his gameboy and placed it down on his lap. The doctor peeled of his surgical cap, covered in green and white dots, beginning to untied the messy knots. Brennan stood up, walking slowly and apprehensively towards him, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Doctor?" Brennan said shakily.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" He asked, fiddling around with his surgical cap.

"Yes." She answered, tears now unceremoniously falling down her cheeks.

"Uhm...Agent Booth is asking for you." He smiled, resting all assumptions.

"Thank you doctor." Brennan thanked him and he walked out of the room.

She turned around to see Angela, Russ, Hodgins, Zach, Parker and Rebecca all congratulating each other. Parker had since thrown his gameboy onto his seat and leapt up into his mothers arms, Angela had now become over emotional and was grabbing a tissue from Hodgins' outstretched hand. Russ walked up to his sister and handed her a tissue, she gladly took it and wiped away the remaining tears. He took her hand and everyone made their way towards the elevator.

They arrived at the second floor and strolled over to the nurses station, Russ asked for Seeley Booth and the nurse pointed towards a single room directly in the corner. Brennan fell behind the group, beginning to walked slowly and anxiously. Angela looked back, seeing Brennan standing perfectly still in the middle of the corridor, she span around on her heel. Angela gave her a don't-even-think-about-it look and Brennan followed her friend not willing to argue with her at this moment.

By this time Russ, Hodgins, Zach, Parker and Rebecca had stopped and began staring questionably at the pair. Brennan shrugged her shoulders and Anglea simply shook her head, she then gave Brennan an encouraging nudge in the back, when Brennan didn't budge all that much she literally shoved her infront of the rest of the group. Only millimetres away from the door she decided just to poke her head inside the door and as the doctor said there he was, just sitting waiting. He was strapped up to a monitor, with a needle stuck into his arm, giving him the morphine he needed. Even though he was awake she could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain, every so often his face would screw-up in writhing pain.

His eyes suddenly shot from his inquisitivity to what was actually being pumped into his bloodstream, to the door where Brennan stood, only her right eye visible. She finally stepped in, not being followed by anyone. Her heart began to beat unnaturally fast, its pace accelerating with every passing second. Her mouth began to dry up, with every ounce of moisture drained away leaving her unable to speak. She took a seat on a large cushioned chair beside his bed and looked deep into his eyes. His actions mimiced hers quite equally, he found himself unable to speak either.

But after a few minutes of quite composure Brennan found her ability of speech had returned. "Hi." She said simply, taking in a very deep breath.

"Hey." He said quietly, his voice quite hoarse.

"H...H-how...Are you okay?" Brennan asked in a halted voice.

"Bones...I'm gonna be fine and for the record I'm going to reiterate the fact that this was not your fault." Booth ensured her.

"I know that Booth but...I can't help but feel responsible for my partner being shot because he tried to save my from three nutcases, which you did." She told him, which he felt immensely proud of.

"Hey, I'd gladly take a..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" She asked.

"Nah...It was uhm, nothing, its nothing." He lied.

"Booth." She sighed.

"Fine...I was going to say that I would gladly take a...shot for you." Booth admitted and Brennan felt her heart swell.

Brennan's eyes began to fill with tears again, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much. Then a wave of compulsion came, she had the most sudden urge to kiss him. It had been an under-lying urge ever since she had been under lockdown at Booth's, now it had been unleashed. She had no idea how to handle it. One: does she abruptly grab him and kiss him, completely catching him off guard and he ignores her for the rest of their lives or two: he welcomes the idea, Temperance Brennan was stumped.

Booth also had a massive urge to kiss her, although it had been there for the entire duration of their time working together, he had still never told her. He had always been scared. Scared of what she would do, would she disappear from the face of the earth or do the complete opposite. Booth then done the opposite of what his doctors wanted, he forced himself into a sitting position and turned to face his partner. He thought to himself if that he didn't do this now he would probably go insane. He placed his finger under her chin, making her look him in the eye. He moved in closer as she did and he kissed her, she responded immediately much to Booth's relief. It started out slower at first but it intensified, leaving the agonising pain in Booth's stomach far behind.

Brennan was the first to pull away for breath, she sighed deeply and looked up at Booth smiling. He smiled back, concluding the fact the she was not going to run. She ran away from Sully, at the time it was a stupid decision. This was Seeley Booth, the man who is her knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Good Bye And Goodnight!!! xxx**


End file.
